


Desperation: The Greasy Dog

by prismakakkerra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Alphas, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Severus blows his cover in a fit to keep what was lost. Harry Potter finds what he never really lost.Pairing: Severus Snape/ Sirius BlackCategories: Anal, M/M, mpreg, humor, manipulation,Rating: Adult++





	1. Smoke

Chapter 1: Smoke

 

 

It happened so suddenly he could not catch his breath...

 

Blue. His eyes were always too blue..clear and innocent..those eyes gripped his heart as their owner slipped through a sheet of velvety smoke.

Severus Snape let out a great, thunderous cry of outrage through the death room of the department of ministries, making his appearance known. The entire room stood dead still in the coolness of his sorrow and rage. All looked in bewilderment. Even Harry Potter stopped his sobbing to watch the potion master run to the Veil where he fell to his knees. The young savior dared to reach a hand out to his teacher, but dark eyes turned to him with a wild, hot anger.

Remus was wary of the look. He pulled Harry back as the double spy stood up with wand clenched.

Bellatrix turned a crazed eye to the man and raised her wand. “Severus, the dark lor-”

He stopped her in an instant, swooping from the Veil to the large stone she stood upon, his wand pointed at her throat. “I don't give a fuck what the dark lord has to say! You have made a fatal mistake...”

“Severus-” Lucius pleaded. He would blow all of their covers..insulting the dark lord? What was he thinking? He had been friends with Severus for as long as he could remember...never had he heard him say anything but hateful words regarding Black...now...it almost appeared as if they were lovers...

Bellatrix's body fell without any curse being uttered. Soon several bodies began to fall. McNair....Doyle...

He advanced on Harry Potter and Remus dared stand in his way. “No!”

“ He did this!!”

“Severus you are mad with grief!”

“Out of my way!!”

A surge of magic cause Lucius, Remus, and Harry to fly off the stone base. Severus crumpled in front of the veil and sobbed deeply.

The Aurors came just as the Order was leaving. Severus did not even pay a second glance. How dare he. How dare them all..

One of the Aurors tried to move him, but was deflected by a shield he didn't know he had erected. As they attempted in vain to detain him, he remained kneeling in front of the veil...trying to think of a way to get Sirius Black out.


	2. Arrangements

Chapter 2: Arrangements

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Severus Snape would not budge.

 

Many of the strongest wizards in the ministry tried to pull him from his spot, but none could break the barrier. Things had gotten way out of hand. So much so that the minister accompanied Kingsley to beg Dumbledore for help. So much death in that room. Severus Snape had killed 13 death eaters in that room. The spell he used was unknown, but was known was that those bodies were tortured. The very blood ran from them. No one knew why. It frightened Cornelius more than he wanted to admit. How did he do it? Was he Dumbledore's weapon? He had to find out.

 

Kingsley and Cornelius arrived at Hogwarts in the midday. Most of the students were in their dorms, taking in the knowledge that Voldermort was indeed back and that their potions professor was rumored to have killed many supposedly in his name.

When they reached the headmaster's office he was already waiting. “There is no time for chatting, Cornelius.”

The old wizard knew the gravity of the situation more than anyone. He had practically raised Severus Snape. He grabbed both men by the arm and apparated to the Ministry. Once they arrived He stepped forward. “Severus...”

“Whatever you have come to say won't matter..”

“He is not dead, my boy..”

“I am aware of that. It's no use trying to convince me of doing something I am incapable. I cannot remove the shield that surrounds me. Black did it. “

Dumbledore sighed. “ I was afraid of that...I have told you not to let him have his way all the time Severus...he has to let you go. He is living in a space that you cannot go to..”

Black eyes glittered with unshed tears and frustration. “ I know that!! What am I suppose to do?? He is afraid, dammit! It's your bloody fault!”

 

The minister was confused. “I demand to know what the hell he is talking about!!”

“Severus is...well for the lack of a better word...bound.”

The proud, kneeling man spit in fury. “How dare you speak of my business with this tripe!!”

The minister had become accustomed to being talked to in the manager. He snorted indignantly, but the older man's eyes pleaded for understanding. “ The Minister must know Severus! There is a good chance you will be here for-”

“Don't say it!!”

As patient as he was, The great Dumbledore could not take Snape's whining. “Follow me, Cornelius...let us give them some time..”

Snap growled in anger. “I will not forget this Albus!!!”

 

^^^

At old Grimmunds place, Harry Potter sat in his god father's chair, looking at his hands as if they knew the answer. Why did Snape do that...He killed so many people...the grief he saw was unmistakable. It was love...but how...why.....

Remus looked over at the poor child from his position again the kitchen door frame. “Harry...there's something you should know about Sirius and Snape...”

Green eyes looked over at him with hesitation. “Were they...in love...”

The old werewolf sighed. Could it be called that? He had seen it...the moment they'd all met...it didn't say love...it said...so much more than...

He sat on the sofa next to him and sat a cup of tea in front of the teenager. “Drink it. It has calming drought and a pepper up potion in it...you will need both...that question has a very long story behind it...a story I am afraid was not mine to tell...but it is doubtful that Sirius or Snape will survive to know.”

Harry frowned. Was Sirius still alive??

Remus let him have his thought. He doubt it would be the last question for after he was finished, he would have many many more..

^^^

Tobias Snape tugged at the lanky flesh of his child's arm as he walked to the steps of Spinner's Inn. “Severus don't drag your feet!!”

“Yes father..” A young Severus Snape said, his confused face almost as wrinkled as the sleeve of his shirt. He had spent an hour getting his clothes ironed and his brute of a father was leaving twist marks all over his shirt. He was 16. Using an iron instead of magic was a feat in itself. It was a muggle device his mother said would build character. So far it had only built an array of burns on his hands.

Today had been very strange...He had never been more excited to be home in his short life. He was awaken by his father's shouting. “Get your lazy carcass up and iron your clothes! We are going out!!”

He never went out with his father and he knew why. Father disliked his company. He felt the same way. His father was a beautiful man; long dark hair and glittering eyes. A long lithe form. He was lusted after by every nobleman and woman on the street. He did not take after his father. Everything that made his father beautiful, made him appear deformed. His hair was long and black, but stringy and had no curl about it. While his father's nose was straight, large and complemented his jaw structure, his protruded out from his smooth face and high cheeks. His father was disappointed in everything about him except for his intellect.

That very same intellect told him to be wary when going out with him. He had reason. He had been taken to St. Mungos. He had hoped his father wanted to return him, but instead he was given a not so comfortable physical by an old wizard who prodded him in spots he know he shouldn't. It was then that he realized he was about to become someone's bitch. His father was selling him out like a whore, and whoever wanted a bite had to verify that he was a virgin.

 

His mother didn't even fight for him. She was a muggle, but still. As they entered the house he had hope the conversation regarding the bid would wait but his father had to press it. “Severus stay. “

 

Severus stepped down and his hand slid down longingly off the banister. 'Miss you already my friend..'

He walked over and stood respectfully, waiting for his maker to speak. “ I have ensured your future. The second youngest of the prestigious Blacks will be your mate. You will honor him and his pure blood, do you understand me? His mother has paid a high price for your hand. “

The boy tried his best not to huff or look pleadingly to his weak mother for help. It would only get her beaten. He knew exactly who it was. That son of a bitch! It was not enough to torture him during the school year but when he was already suffering at home..he had to up the ante. He'd kill him.

“I am unfamiliar with the young Black, but I will be a good bearer for him and make you proud father. “

“Good. The Blacks are traditional, you will be courted. Sirius Black will be here to take you to dinner. Do anything to cock this up for me or yourself, and I will give you the lash. Now go upstairs and wash up good. You may use my shampoo so that your hair will look decent. “

“Yes father.”

 

It was late evening when the floo in the living room gave a green light. Severus stood in his Sunday's best as his mother called it, trembling. His first date. Arranged by his father. And with Sirius fucking Black of all people. Despite was his parents believed he was not a bearer. He thought his father knew. He was his son after all. He was dominate. His ''future bond mate” would have hell in store for him. He had to go slow about it. If not, his father would find out.

A head of curly hair appeared from green flame and with it, the lightest blue eyes he'd ever seen...

The teen stood there blushing with soot all over his expensive clothes. Even covered in filth he was still better dressed than Severus. The black haired boy cared not for his clothes. It was his demon eyes that had always captivated him. They were proof that despite his good looks, Sirius Black was a devil, with ill intentions. He could only guess this was another prank on his part. He will regret this night when he walked through the fire.

Tobias walked over and dusted him off. “ Sirius my boy, my apologies, the dust in this old place has a pull.”

The boy waved him off and stepped forward to Severus, a smile bright as the sun on his tanned face. “Been a long time, Severus..too long...I must say...you are looking...very well...”

The buffoon looked at him as if he was enjoying the view. Bastard..”Black...holiday break started a week ago...had I known I'd be seeing you so soon, I might have....enjoyed myself a bit more beforehand.”

Tobias growled. “Severus!”

Sirius smirked and held his hand up. “It is alright Mr. Snape...me and Severus have a history...I am afraid my affections for him led me to tease him quite throughly in school...”

“I will not be insulted on holiday, Black. Apologize to my parents for this farce right now and leave this house!”

 

“Severus you are upsetting your mother. We should get going, as fun as it is to battle with you, we are pressed for time.”

His mother frowned. “Perhaps Mr. Black would want some tea-”

“Thank you for the offer Mrs. Snape, but we really should be going. We have reservations. Another time definitely. “

Tobias smiled fakely. “ Very well. Off you get, Severus. Behave.”

 

Severus's lips thinned. “Yes father.”

The two teens stepped through the fire and ended up on the floor of what looked to be a hotel lobby. Severus frowned. Now he was covered in soot. “Black if you don't mind getting the fuck off.”

“Sorry Severus.”

“Where are we? “

“No where. I'd thought we go to a park. My mother thinks we are eating at Gengri's.”

“Well this was a new low for you, Black. I am sure you will enjoy telling Potter and friends how you tricked me and my parents. You must have enjoyed knowing what I had to allow to be done to me for those test results from St. Mungos too. I imagine this will keep you entertained all summer. Now if you'll excuse me, I plan on making use of my freedom from home. “

Sirius snorted. “Shut your trap and come on.” He pulled the frowning dark haired teen from the hotel to the park across the street. Once there he shoved him into a swing and sat on the other beside him.

“This is not a prank, you pratt. It's real.”

“We are going to be mates...I had suspected you were retarded, but now it's confirmed.”

“You have a fowl mouth, for someone so bloody proper. Maybe I should shove my cock in it to stop your bile.”

“I doubt your tiny dick could do anything of the sort. What the fuck is this, Black? You've made it perfectly clear that you have a dislike for me. I am not someone's bitch and I definitely will not lay down and let you fuck me. What did you think would happen? Idiot.”

The full blooded wizard smirked. The chains rattled as he stood up, removing the distance between them. A warm thumb slid down the Severus' lower lip and he trembled, dark eyes widdened with unsureness. What was he doing? The poor teen's breath came out in a pant as that hand skimmed the prominent curve of his cheekbone. The bastard had the wildest blue eyes...they glowed even in the darkness. Something was not right here...his entire body was heating up...his stomach tensed and jumped.

The same hand that gave those gentle touches suddenly grabbed his black hair tightly and jerked his head back. “Sirius...”

Hot breath blew against the column of his throat and an indecent hardness began to form in his lap. “I don't know what you presume to know about me, Severus...but I do not submit to the wills of others. My mother did not arrange this bonding...I did...”

The black haired teen hissed as the tightness on his hair intensified. “Why...”

Something slick slid over his adams apple and curved over the shell of his ear. “Because I've watched you at school...during dinner.....in potions class...-” a hand slid down his front to lay on top of his need. “-I watched you all the time...and to be perfectly honest...I want you badly...I will have no other.” Severus shuddered at the animalistic sound in the other's voice. The hand that lay on top of him was removed and instead Sirius fucking Black sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck, a sizable erection of his own digging into his stomach. “Ahh..”

He looked at the other and his demon eyes and forgot his hate and where he was. His tempter lowered his lids as he stared into him. “Severus...I can dominate you...it's a fact...but I don't want to. You will give me what I want...I will ask but once...” The pert rear grinded down against his weeping sex causing a stain to form. “Let's get out of here...I know a quite place where we can...continue to 'get acquainted'. I want this..I want you...you sexy, intelligent, arrogant bastard..don't you want to stick this fat cock in me...” hips rolled down deeply and the swing creaked under their weight.

A groan left the pale teen's lips. Fuck...why did he sound like that. Shit.

“Yes.” He replied sharply. He watched the Gryfindor twist the ring on his finger and the tug of a port key pulled them into nothing.


	3. Hostile Passion

Chapter 3: Hostile Passion

________________________________________________________________________________

When they appeared they were in what looked to be a muggle house. The air smelled stale, as if it hadn't been used in months. Severus watched as Sirius turned the lights on from the breaker. The rooms were modest and the furniture was clean. Nothing show stopping, but it was more inviting than his own home. “Who's house is this..”

Sirius tossed his jacket over the back of the couch and plopped down with little grace, his light lavender shirt unbuttoned to the collarbone. He looked sweaty. Maybe using the port key had exhausted him. His smile was lop sided, as if he knew he was suspicious of everything he said. “This is my house. I needed a place to stay when my mother kicks me out. She does that from time to time because...well because she's a cunt. “ He laughed.

Severus quirked his brow. “ An entire house? Aren't you just a well to do bastard. This doesn't impress me, Black. Flaunting your money is pathetic. “

“I am not flaunting, and you are impressed, you little twat. Stop the lying, it's embarrassing to watch. “ Suddenly he pulled his wand out from his pocket and began to walk over to him. Severus tense and started to reach for his own. “Don't. Just fucking stop your petty shit for a second. “ Severus frowned, but stopped his movement. The young Black took his wand and began to lace a blue stream around their joined wrists. “I, Sirius Black, do create a unbreakable vow here with Severus Tobias Snape...” Blue eyes looked deeply into the dark graze of the other. “The relationship I have begun with him is purely out of deep affection and desire to be his bond mate..should I choose to break his trust regarding this bond, may my magic be returned to the great goddess, and the fruits of my passion never grow.”

The blue stream glowed brighter before seeping into their skin and disappearing.

Severus was floored. He was not a trusting person...too many times had he been lied to...for Black to perform such a gesture on his behalf...

Dark eyes flickered once with something Sirius knew was fire and then he was grabbed by the throat. There was a small pause of pale lips inches from his own and he shuddered.

“You want this cock so badly...who am I to deny you...” Their lips touched and he moaned loudly, gripping the other teens shirt, one leg raised up to curve around his hip. Severus settled in between his parted legs and his hips thrusted into his waiting cock. Sirius moaned against the hand on his throat, speaking between rough kisses. “Want it- “ “-so badly-” “fuck, Snape-”

Severus pushed him back and Sirius barely regained his footing. He growled and slapped the Syltherine. The potion maker grabbed the offending hand and force them to the couch where he pinned him with his body, ripping his shirt and yanking his belt off. “You fucking bastard!'

Severus smiled and popped the button on his pants, thrusting hard into his already painfully aroused shaft. Growing increasingly impatient and angry, Sirius started resisting, kicking and jerking out of his touch. His pants were yanked off and his tanned flesh lay naked in front of his intended mate. A pale finger scratched down the pout of his belly causing his hips to jerk and seed to spill from his throbbing sex. “I'll fucking kill you!!”

“You are so impatient...” Severus sighed in annoyance. He hadn't even got his own clothes off. He wrapped his long fingers around the creaming manhood in front of him and delighted in the long groan he heard from below. Sirius stopped fighting and began to look up at him as his cock was stroked by magic. “Gods Severus...so hard for you...feel that...ughh...” Pale fingers began to stroke up his hardness, a slick sound made on their decline. The pad of his thumb rubbed the rim of the cum soaked head and tanned hips jerked in rhythm. “Severus-I'm going to-”

“Well do so. Am I not what you desire most in the world?” There was a filthy smile on Severus' face . He held the demons gaze as he lowered his head down to the large head of the dripping cock and began to swirl his tongue around it deeply. Sirius raised his hips high and cried out as his manhood punched through the other teens lips, spilling thick streams of seed into his mouth. “SEVERUSSSFUCK!!”

The teen in question felt slutty, and strangely he found he liked it. He knew he enjoyed the company of other males, but never imagined he'd enjoy the taste of cum or the feeling of another's cock throbbing in his mouth this much. He swallowed and boldly sucked the tip, causing the poor Gryfindor to cry out again.

When he pulled away the pure blood looked as if he'd been fucked to death. Those blue eyes were gazing far into space, glazed with unshed tears. He stood up and smirked as his leg fell of the couch. His gaze didn't change.

“Surely that is not all you have left? Stories come far and wide of your salacious activities. You'd think you never had a blow job...”

“I haven't. I've heard some rumors about you too, hell some of them I started. Never believed them though. Let's see how you fair, smart ass..” Suddenly full of energy, he grabbed the pale teen by the hips and tugged his pants down. Severus blushed as his cock sprang free. Sirius had to blush as well. He was so...big.... the cocky teen licked his lips. “Well done Sirius...” he said to himself. Severus blushed more. “Well...are you going to give it to me?”

Give it to him? Merciful heavens...

Severus grabbed the animagus by the scruff of his neck with one hand, and guided his large shaft to his lips with the other. The drizzling sex rubbed up and down the teens red lips before being pushed between them. Severus forced him back till his head was pressed again the back of the couch and began to fuck his mouth as if he was paying him to do it. Pale hips jerked against him and he coughed around the thickness. The corners of his lips started to split when his nose met the field of black curls at his base. It was so deep. The scrawny teen held his head in place and grinded into his face, moaning like a man well beyond his years. “Sirius...ah...suck this cock...like that...choke on it-”

It was so hot. The teens throat convulsed around him and Severus felt his orgasm approaching. “Ah....ahhh..mmmfuck...wait-”

He pull from his lips and Sirius panted, coughing harshly. He had never felt so used..and never this turned on. He was pulled up from the couch by his hair and turned around till he was bent over the couch, ass in the air. “Severus-”

That large wet cock slid between his closed legs and he looked at it as it rubbed passed his sac and untouched cock. “Fuck-”

“I am going to fuck you Sirius Black..I am going to shove my cock so far into your undeserving ass you will be bed ritten for weeks.” Those long fingers began to tease and stroke into him while that cock stroked between his legs.”Shit! Hurry up, god damn it!”

Those thick fingers found his center deep within and he whined. “ Sevverussss...what..oooohhhhhmygod!!!'

“Like that? Have some more.” Those fingers fucked his virginal entrance till he was screaming “GODS SEVERUS-DON'T STOPP-”

He did stop however, pulling his soaked fingers from him and began to press his cock again the throbbing entrance. They both were silent. The large head of his shaft passed the rim and he shuddered, forehead against his back. “Sirius...you are so tight...please relax or I will come too soon..”

“Your fault with your bloody fat dick..it fucking hurts..”

“It would be so bad if you'd breath, your moron. You are choking my cock...”He pressed a kiss against the teens back and rubbed circles down his ribs till he could reach his wilting shaft. He stroked it and pushed in a bit. “Ahh...I'm sorry...can't..” He pushed all the way and Sirus' eyes shut as that thick head pressed that pleasure point. “Fuck-”

They moved slowly at first, attempting to stave off the orgasm approaching, but soon it mattered not. Severus slammed viciously into that tightness, unable to stop fucking the poor bastard into the couch. Sirius slammed back to meet those thrusts. “Fuck, Severus-”

“Are you enjoying that cock?”

“Yes!! Harder!!” He pounded into him harder and the poor Gryfindor's legs began to give way. He started to crumble to the floor, but Severus spun him around and pulling him in arms, legs wrapped around his waist. He was impossibly deep now, and could no longer stop himself. He hammered the heat that engulfed him, kissing the other teen's shoulder. “Sirius...so tight...I can't hold it anymore..”

Sirius gripped black hair as he rolled his hips to meet those thrusts, sobs leaving him as he felt the normally reserved teen lose himself. He felt the snap, and then his movement bordered violent. Sirius tossed his head back and screamed, seed shooting in hot streams between them. Severus followed with a long moan into his neck. Essence spilled from their union and dripped between his legs. “Fuck...”


	4. Along came Baby

Chapter 4: Along came baby

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Severus awoke to the sun blaring through the curtains. Like a vampire he hissed and rolled over against the offending light. When he turned around however, he was greeted by a smiling Sirius Black. “Morning mate.” He was drawn into a sensual kiss. “Good morning indeed. “

“Last night was amazing...” He blushed as he curled into the arms intent on scooping him up, hands on an alabaster chest.

“It was. Who knew Sirius Black was a virgin? You are full of surprises...”

Sirius blushed. “ Git. I will need you to warm up before we bond.”

Severus sat up. “So you are serious. What will your beloved friends think?”

Sirius sighed. “It doesn't matter. I have made my decision..” Those demonic eyes started up at him playfully as his cock was stroked. “When would you like to bond? Summer time is nice..that way we could get this place ready for a pup and move away from our horrible parents.”

Was he actually considering this? It was so soon...they were barely on the cusp of adulthood.

Sirius Black could have anyone, and yet he chose him. He felt pride and affection growing for the annoying boy. How could he say no. “Summer time is fine...before school starts. As far as children go...let's just leave it to the good goddess, Black. We only just stopped fighting yesterday. “

“Who said we aren't still fighting, ya greasy haired bastard.” Their cocks battled under the sheets. Severus laughed and pinched his rear. “Cheek. You know we can't stay here all summer. My father will kill me for taking your chastity. “

“No he won't. You can't take what I give you freely...” Warm hands stroked his cheeks and pulled him into a slow kiss. Severus rolled on top of the other teen and rolled his hips into his wanting body. There is was again...that heat...

He trailed kisses down the boy's neck as his hands touched every inch of his tanned, toned form. Sirius was on fire. He arched into the touch and pulled him back, claiming his lips once more. He parted his legs and his future mate laid between him as if he was made to be there. Their lips parted and he trembled. “Severus...I...I want you...only you....”

Gripped with emotion,the pale teen'svoice deepened. “Then you shall have all of me...”

His preparation was sweet torture. His thrusts were perfectly angled..his cock was like fire. Sirius was delirious with desire for him. Only him. Only his kisses, his curses, his pain and his pleasure. He had wanted him and got just what he asked for. Severus never made him beg, or turned him away. As his back arched off of the bed and the orchestra of the bed smacking the wall joined their moans, he had never felt so at peace, even when his body tense and they both cried out into the morning light. He had never felt so peaceful and free.

“Sirius...sweet goddess...”

^^^

They equally were punished for the hours of bliss they shared. When Severus returned home his father as he promised, gave him the lash. While doing so he spouted a mass of insults. “What have you done, Severus? Given yourself to that boy without a bond? No you are worthless!! You give yourself to the first pure blood cock that gives you attention-”

Needless to say it did not end well. He even went as far to have him tested, but went the results showed that he was still a virgin and not pregnant, his fathers tone turned darker. “Severus...tell me that you did not...you do know that if he is pregnant the dark lord will not be pleased...”

His father spouted about the dark lord's return when he was truly upset. “I did not take him without permission father...Sirius does not have the taste required to be the dominate partner in our relationship...nor do I to be the submissive...”

Tobias sat down and looked saddened. “You mark your fate child. Get out of my sight.”

 

Sirius had an entirely different punishment. His mother was yelling and he was aggressively yelling back while his older siblings stare in shock. “You disgrace the noble house of Black! Turning into a half blood's whore! You broke our agreement Sirius! I said you could have your half blood as long as he bore the children!! Now look at you! Not even a grown wizard and pregnant!!”

Sirius growled. “This is my life, you bloody harpy! And keep your trap shut when it concerns my future mate and my pup!”

“You will get rid of that nasty creature or never come back to this house!”

Regulus frowned. “Mother, I know Sirius has offended his blood, but must you kick him out of the house again? He will need family now more than ever since he is with child. It is your grandchild...”

She growled. “That abomination-”

Sirius could stand no more. Magic crackled around him. “This child...this child is the most important person in the world...you will behave yourself, woman or so help me..” His knuckles grew white in his attempts to not use his wand. “ I will get out of your house is that's what you want...do not expect me to return. Why my poor father married you I will never know...maybe you were a real person once. I am going. “

He ran upstairs and packed his clothing, resized his trunk and stuck it in his pocket. Using his port key, he disappeared.

 

When he returned to his muggle home he crumpled to the floor and sighed. That happened sooner than he'd hoped. His thoughts turned to his mothers words. Was he already with pup? He hoped Severus was in better shape. He pulled out his mirror from his coat pocket and whispered into the reflection. The mirror rippled like water. “Moony. Moony are you there? “

 

The reflection turned into a form, and then a picture of his red headed friend Remus appeared. “Padfoot? What's going on? “

Sirius smirked. “I kinda got kicked out of the house. Again. For the last time I wager.”

Remus laughed. “What did you do this time?”

“I might have gotten pregnant?”

“WHAT?!”

“I wanted to have an exciting summer.”

“Sirius...where are you? “

“At my house. Can you come? I'd like to talk a bit.”

^^^

Remus sat trying to wrap his mind around the situation. When Sirius called he was walking the forest, and smelled like fresh dirt. Sirius insisted he wash up. “You smell like a wolf.”

“I am a wolf. Stop changing the subject. You and Snape...James is going to die of shock. “

Sirius smirked.

“Not funny. Why didn't you wear protection? You two are not ready for that type of responsibility.”

“I don't think it would bloody matter with him being hung like a fucking hor-”

“Unnecessary. Let's make sure...” He pulled out his wand. “ Ovultis..”

A white light appeared over his stomach. It glowed hot and then turned a dark blue. “Shit, Padfoot...you really are pregnant..and by Snape no less!”

Sirius felt rebellious and prideful at that knowledge. He also felt happiness and he hoped Severus will be happy too. He stood up and opened the floo. The light tuned green and he called out. “Spinner's End.”

In the fire Tobias Snape looked at him with a heavy frown. “Mr. Black..your mother is very disappointed in you and Severus. So am I.”

“I am sorry to hear that...so I take it you know of me and Severus' situation. Good. Will you stop him from coming to me?”

“No. You are carrying the next Snape heir...I will go get him. “

He disappeared for a moment. When he returned Severus was looking grim. “Black. Are you well...”

“Yes. Did you pack some clothes?”

“Yes...father told me to do so. What is going on? “

“Come over and I will tell you. Remus is also here. “

Severus walked through and frowned. “ What have you done now? I only left you a few hours ago.” He turned to look at Remus. “Why the hell is he here?”

Sirius pouted playfully. “Remus here is my best friend Severus. Be nice. He never picked on you, you know. And as far as what's going on....well...” He looked at the red head for help, but Remus just went into the kitchen and started a pot of tea. “Severus remember when I was saying we should get this place ready for pups and you said let the goddess decide? Well she decided.”

The black haired teen gaped. “ You...you're pregnant? But we just..I...we...I'm going to be a father....” He started to stagger. “ Looks like. My bitchy mother kicked me out. Something about being a half blood's whore. Deranged harpy. Any who, this is still perfect. We can start our life as bond mates a bit early!”

“Sirius..you are a blithering idiot..we are not ready for this...” Severus pulled the idiot in his arms and kissed him as if he'd be out at sea for years. Remus's eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sound of his friend moaning. “Severus you git...take me upstairs. I want to get reacquainted with that beast of a cock between your legs...”

“You have company, you cock hungry moron...” That wasn't a no. It appeared to be a yes since he was being carried upstairs. “You are right. Sorry Moony.”

Remus smirked. “Oh no, this is much more exciting than what I was doing for the afternoon.”


	5. Born a Star

Chapter 5: Born A Star

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Severus sat at the kitchen table reading an old book that appeared to be larger than him. Sirius scrunched his nose. He adored the little black haired fop, but he was so boring when they were not fucking or fighting. He sat in the chair beside him and stared at the book cover. Advanced Potions for the Potions Apprentice. Yuck.

“So love I was thinking of baby names...what do you say to Cyrus..” He tapped on his barely protruding stomach.

“No.”

“Alcor?

“No. What is it with your bloody family and constellations? I will not have my son's head as inflated as yours.”

Sirius frowned. “Ok then, what do you suggest?”

The large book tilted to black eyes were seen. Severus looked at him and then down to his growing stomach. “I like Harry...” And then he lifted the book up and continued reading. Sirius smiled. “That is a brilliant name...Harry...”

^^^

Harry Potter frowned as he attempted to process what he had heard. The old werewolf looked quite serious...but it couldn't be true...

“Are you saying...that Sirius...and Snape are my parents?”

Remus nodded with a sad smile. “Your eyes are not like Lily's...but they are very uncanny to your grandmothers. It is a secret we have held for almost a decade...but Harry you deserve to know...I do not know if your mother is coming back...nothing has ever escaped the veil, but I will tell you it is only you who can stop Severus...he will die trying to bring him back. That is guaranteed.”

 

Harry stood up and shifted on his feet before throwing floo powder in the fire. “Ministry of Magic.”

He walked through and he was gone.

Remus sighed. “Severus please don't do anything stupid..”


	6. Bonding with the Sun

Chapter 6: Bonding with the Sun

With their bond he could hear his everything thought. He knew just beyond the smoky mists his mate was trapped. He attempted to calm him. “Sirius you must lower the shield and let me go...I need to go to my lab and try to concoct something to get you out...”

'Severus you can't leave me, you selfish bastard! You promised you'd never fucking leave again!'

“I am not leaving you I-” He stopped mid sentence as he saw Harry walk up slowly. “Potter go awa-”

“I know.”

The potion master frowned. “Know what pray tell...”

“I know you and Sirius are my parents...and I finally get all of this...why you were so harsh on me...why you searched so desperately for Sirius at Hogwarts...you love him..”

Severus' frown turned into a sad look of longing before he turned to the veil. “Do you hear that, mutt? Your friend has opened his big fat mouth..”

'Our baby Severus...look at him..you have to protect him...”

“I know that, but I can't do anything here, Sirius.”

'I will not be left alone! You told me you loved me, you arrogant twit!'

The dark haired wizard smiled. “Sweetheart I do love you..come now. How can I get you out if you don't let go? Our brat looks fairly traumatized..” He turned a gaze to Harry who was smiling and crying at the same time. The teen sat next to his father and sniffed. “Why did Sirius go to jail? The prophecy-”

“Harry those are things not meant for these walls. I will tell you what happened when we were pregnant. Your idiot mother was dead set on bonding in the summer-”

'We agreed summer was best!'

Harry watched with interest as Severus stopped talking and turned to the veil. “If your didn't fall in to fucking limbo you could tell the story, now couldn't you? No I will not-why don't you come out so I can wrap my hand around your fucking neck!”

Harry snickered.

“No you think it's funny-”

“Tell mum that I love him.”

Severus stopped smiling, eyes lowered to the gray mist. “Harry would like me to inform you that he loves you...very much..so would I...Sirius...I love you...come out of there this instant...please...” A tear fell from dark eyes.

'Not in front of the pup Severus...tell him the story..'

The potion master turned to the boy. “As I was saying...he saw fit to have a summer bonding...”

^^^

Sirius smiled as he walked a long the beach with his pasty lover. His small baby bump had grown a bit larger. The young Snape child had never seen anything as wondrous or beautiful. “ Isn't this nice love? Sandy beach...summer breeze...”

“I detest all of this sunlight..”

“That's because you are a fucking vampire.”

“Any yet you are the bitter.”

The two smirked at that comment and held hands as they made their way through the sand. Voices started to call out to them. “Yo Sirius!”

“Sev!”

Severus squinted his eyes in an effort to see who the group was. He saw a glint from a pair of round glasses and turned around. Sirius yanked his hand. “Bloody stop!”

“You never told me you invited Potter!! He is the bane to my existence!!”

“You keep up that kind of talk and you will miss your afternoon blow job. Now come on. Harry wants to say hi to his god father. “

Grudgingly he followed, and when he did he was met by Potter, Evans,Lupin, and his lover's brother Regulus. As he joined him he saw his mother sitting in a chair. Sirius smirked. “Think at least one of our parents should be here. We are getting married. “

“Thank you...does my father know?”

“Yes...but he refused to come. “ Sirius rubbed his shoulders. “ Alright then..so you guys...know Severus...”

Potter frowned. “Yeah...what's he doing here...I thought we were having a beach party Sirius..”

Sirius took Severus' hand. “Well we are..I have a confession...I happen to fancy this arrogant bastard..quite a lot actually...we are bonding today!” He grinned at Severus who smirked.

Lilly smiled. “Sev..you and Sirius? That's a riot! I love it!” She ran over and hugged them both. When they parted she looked down and gasped. “Sirius!”

“Yes. We are having a pup!”

“Can you bloody say child? If you turn into an animagus-”

“Severus behave yourself. “

 

Remus loved them as a couple. The fights were legendary, but their spats were hilarious. He walked over to rub Sirius' stomach. “Hello there, Harry..my you've grown since the last time we were together. “

James looked at Remus cradling his friend's stomach and then turned to Snape. “Well done Severus. As usual you have outdone yourself..”

Severus blushed. “Naturally.”

They setup the alter and decorations. An hour later the two were standing at the alter hand in hand. Severus could not help but laugh. “Only you would be bonded with no shirt on. Slut. “

Sirius smirked. “That is why we are bonding am I correct?” An officiator appeared in front of them. She was a younger woman, but appeared to be judge from the ministry. She frowned a little. They were so young. “Sirius Black....Severus Snape...I have received both agreements from your parents and blessing to join you this day...please take your wand in one hand, and your partner's hand in the other.”

The curly haired wizard had a small tear in his eye. “We are bloody doing it!”

The judge frowned. “Do act proper, Mr. Black. “

“Sorry.”

Severus rolled his eyes.

“This is the joining of two wizards in a bond of love, trust and magic. Should there be any reason why they cannot bond, do say so now.”

 

Severus ran his thumb over his lover's palm. “The bond we are creating will be stronger than the unbreakable bond that joins you now. There is a chance your connection will be far more intimate due to the first bond. Please keep that in mind and never lie to one another. Severus Snape, do you swear on your magic that the love and trust between you and Sirius black is true?”

“Yes...”

“Then take your wand, and engrave this into him. “ He took his wand and made a circle, that burned into his finger and turned into a thick ring. Sirius hissed.

“Sirius Black, do you swear on your magic that the love and trust between you and Severus Snape is true?

“Yes. It has always been.”

“Then take your wand, and engrave this in to him. “ Sirius took his wand and burned his mate mark deep into Severus' skin. “This is a bond of magic, love and trust. Tonight at consummation your magic will entwine. You must remain in the union for one day before you can be in contact with another witch or wizard. The well being of your child depends on it.”

That was dark...Severus frowned. He hadn't read anything about the bonding hurting their child..he would have to be careful or little Harry would pay for his oversight. “You are now bonded with the thread of souls. No man can undo the twinning of soul mates. You may kiss your husband, Mr. Snape.”

He grabbed the pregnant teen and kissed him deeply, hands full of brown hair. Sirius moaned and jumped into his arms. “Severus we did it!!”

“It seems so. Now you are mine forever..”

“Perfect..”

He looked over to his mother who was crying, her green eyes glazed with tears. “Oh Severus...you did so well..he is so very handsome..”

“Thank you mother..” Sirius placed her hand on his stomach. “This is Harry...he will be here in a few months I suspect..”

“What a lovely name..” She leaned down and kissed his navel. This made both of them blush. “Severus, my darling..I must go now...your father will wonder why I have not returned...”

“Mother...stay with us...I know how abusive father is...you don't deserve his treatment...”

“I am fine..and your father is a great man Severus...he is just under a lot of pressure..please come by soon so I can see Harry again. I love you. “She kissed them both and clicked the portkey.


	7. A pup named Harry

Chapter 7: A Pup named Harry

________________________________________________________________________________

 

“That was the last time I saw your grandmother...her and my father were murdered in their sleep...”

Harry frowned. “By who...”

“We are not private..”

The teen erected a silencing charm. “Who...”

“To be honest...I never found out...what I did know was that my father was right about one thing...the dark lord did not approve of our union. I did not understand it at first...but then when 9 months turned into 10, we began to worry for your safety..

“I was late?”

“Harry the next summer approached and you still had not made an appearance. Sirius was miserable...so was I for that matter. Dumbledore had begun to recruit me for spy work. The dark lord was powerful..and a prophecy was out about a child born in July...we were at our wits end.”

^^^

Sirius sat on the couch, legs wide. He was so tired of being pregnant. His pup would be a grown man before he joined the world. He felt to sharp kicks at his ribs and moaned. “Severus...please make him stop or I shall never fuck you again. “

Severus walked in with a pain potion, looking haggard. They were both 17 now and bonded for almost a year. He had the look of a man aged beyond his years while Sirius looked like the undead. He tipped the potion into his mate's mouth and growled at his theatrics regarding it's taste. “God damn it would it kill you to put something sweet in this junk once and a while? Oh goddess-Severus please!” He rolled to his side and clutched his large stomach. The black haired wizard rubbed circles over his ribs and kissed his bare hip. “My love...I am very worried...”

“So am I...why hasn't he come yet...”

“I do not know...the medi wizard said he is healthy....I am even more troubled about the recent events regarding the dark lord...he will recognize we haven't been seen since graduation...Sirius I think we need to leave tonight...”

“But Severus...this is our home...our pup can't be born anywhere else...”

“I know but Sirius...the dark lord...I think the prophecy is regarding Harry...his magic is so strong already...he will not go unnoticed for long...let's go to the Potters...Lilly will protect you and Harry...I cannot stay if he calls and I do not want you alone..”

“Only family can protect us Severus...Lily and James will be taking a great risk..”

Severus sighed again, long fingers stroking the home of their child. The kicking ceased. “I never told you or anyone...because I didn't want her to be an outcast but...Lily is my cousin...my mother and her mother are sisters. She will be able to protect you and Harry while I take the dark lord off of our trail...”

Sirius sat up slowly. “Severus you can't leave me like this...you just can't. This is not our war...whatever promise you made to Dumbledore...it doesn't matter. This is our family...” He took his hand and placed it on his stomach. “We need you.”

 

“Idiot. What kind of life would we have if we just let the dark lord have his way. It has to be done. Harry will not have a future if we don't act. Enough nonsense. We are going.” He kissed his lips and wiped the tears from his eyes. “ I will go pack our things. Stay here.”

Severus started to go up the stairs when he was called again. “Severus..”

“Yes...”

“Bring Harry's stuffy and a few outfits..I like the onesy with the trains on them...”

When they made it to the Potter's they were greeted by Lily. She helped Sirius in an sat him on the sofa next to Remus. “You look as though you are going to pop, my friend. “

“Shut it Moony. I'm starving. Severus?”

“For the love of all that's holy Sirius, give me one minute. I need some bloody tea.”

He was thankful for the cup given to him by James, and even more thankful when it was spiked with fire whiskey. “Potter you are a saint and a scholar. “

“He's a handful I know. Take the bottle. “

“Shut the hell up Prongs!”

Severus rubbed his temples. “ Sirius I will go to the nearest bakery and buy you a bag of buns if you stop yelling. Is the pain potion wearing off?”

The blue eyed demon waddled up and grabbed him by the shirt. “The potion never worked you twit! Why did I do it? My body was bloody gorgeous! You and your abnormal dick can get bent! When this baby is out of me I swear the only ass you will be touching is your own. You slimy, arrogant-” He was grabbed by the hair and kissed senseless. He gripped the potion maker as if he'd never let him go. When they parted he let out a sob of grief. “Severus please don't leave me! Baby can't you see I need you to stay-”

“Love-”

“My back hurts, I can't sleep without you rubbing it. I need you to stay because Lilly and James don't make omelets like you-

“I will be back-”

“No, you have to stay! I don't want you to miss Harry! Severus you are not suppose to leave me alone, I can't use magic anymore! The doctor said-”

He was trembling.”Sirius I will only leave for a minute and I swear I will tell Dumbledore-”

“Not bloody good enough! Please....” he whispered. “No one smells like you....what if I need to...” he gripped his hands in his own and started shaking in his robes. Something wasn't right... a rush of heat covered his face. Severus blushed as he heard liquid spill on the floor. He looked into those impossibly blue eyes and swallowed. “Sirius...”

 

“Severus I...” He bent over, head falling to his lover's chest. “I think our pup doesn't want you to leave either...” He was scooped up and taken to the guest bedroom. When they got there Severus removed his robes and laid a sheet against his naked form. He brushed curls from his face. “You are the most stubborn person I have ever met...I was only going to leave for a few minutes..”

“You're a liar...” Sirius bit deep into his lower lip. “Fucking Severus-where's the medi witch?!'

“James said Madame Pompfrey is on her way. “

“The school nurse, Severus? That is the last person I want looking at my bits.”

Severus laughed. “How did I end up with you? You are a lunatic.”

Sirius smirked. “Laugh all you want, but if she doesn't come soon there won't be any bits for you to play with.”

They both laughed and the dark haired wizard stroked his cheek. “I love you as I have loved no other..you are the captive of my soul..” he whispered as he stared into his eyes. Sirius' smile was strained. “I love you too Severus..promise me once this is all over we will go back to our little home with our pup and you will never leave us again...”

“I promise one day we will take Harry home and spoil him rotten..neither you or Harry will want for anything...I will protect my family's happiness to the end...”

“I will blow your brains out when I'm healed Severus..” He grinned.

“I will stay hard for you till you can keep that promise.”

The pregnant teen grabbed him and kissed him roughly. They heard someone clear their throat just as Severus began to move his hands under the sheets. “Let's get this baby out before getting him pregnant again, Mr. Snape.”

^^

Two hours later Harry was born into the world. He didn't even cry, just giggled and yawned, rubbing his eye with his pudgy hand. Sirius was exhausted but very happy. His little son was a heart breaker. Severus walked in quietly and looked with hesitation at the small child. He was worried the boy would look like him...but when he stared into his eyes they were emerald, just like his poor mothers. His nose was straight like Sirius' and he had his thin pouty lips and hair color. His hair was straight and curly at the same time. He was perfect. “He is breath taking..” Sirius lifted the child to his father and smiled a lop sided smile. “Little bugger is so small to have made me so large..he's perfect, Severus...he looks like us both...and look at his eyes...he will change the world with that smile.”

Tears flowed freely from the quite wizard's eyes as he held is son. He began to walk with him slowly. “ He is...I am afraid I am hopelessly in love...are you ok, Sirius?”

“I'm fine, mate. Just tired and happy. I will be right as rain tomorrow. Are you still going to speak with the headmaster...”

“Yes. Worry not, just rest. You have done very well.” The top of his head was kissed and Sirius sighed with a tired smile, looking at his small family. 'Well done indeed, Sirius.'


	8. Freedom

Chapter 8: Freedom

________________________________________________________________________________

“The rest is much of the same...we were fine for a few months but we were discovered. The Potters pretended to be your parents...Sirius was framed in their murder. I begged Dumbledore to help me to protect you and Sirius...he kept me out of jail, but Sirius got a life sentence..you were sent to the Durselys for blood protection...as much as I wanted to, I could not protect you with being a spy...when you were brought to Hogwarts I was elated, but I had to keep up appearances Harry...I am sorry...” The potion master looked at the veil with grief in his eyes. “The one promise I made to my family I could not keep. Sirius...I can't pretend anymore...I need you to come back to me...please...none of this means anything without you.” His hand touched the velvety smoke and he held the ghostly hands grabbing him. Harry's eyes widened. “Don't!”

“Shh. I can't go anywhere. Sirius is protecting me.” He reached deeper. “Please...take my hand...you are worrying your pup. Take my hand and let's get out of this hell hole. “

Sirius could not see his mate's hand...everything was white. 'I can't see you, Severus..'

“Please try...feel me..”

The brown haired wizard reached out into the void and as he did he felt. He felt a magic hot and filled with love. It was Severus. He reached and their fingertips met. 'Severus!'

“Grab my hand!”

He reached further and felt their bond marks touch as he grabbed his hand. There was a sharp tug and he started to see shapes. “Love I am starting to see you!! Pull harder!!”

“Hold on-” Severus put his feet against the frame of the veil and tugged. Now Harry could even see Sirius against the sheet. “I can see him!”

The spy pulled with all of his anger, love, frustration. He tugged so hard his lover fell out of the gray smoke and they tumbled down the steps. “Severus!!”

“Sirius, you bastard!” He grabbed him by the waist and kissed him deeply, tears running down his cheeks without shame. “I thought you were dead!!”

“I missed you-”

“Don't you bloody do that again!”

Harry laughed at the two rolling on the floor. They were alternating between fighting and making up. “You lunatic!”

“Mutt!”

“Love you-”

“Never leave again-”

Harry cleared his throat. “Hey um...”

They stopped to look at him and smiled. Sirius grinned at his mate. “Look at our pup. He finally knows. Let's take him home like you promised. “

“Are you mad? He's not a babe anymore. We-”

Sirius ignored him as he pulled Harry into their embrace and twisted the ring on his finger. They were gone.

^^^

When they arrived the house was dark. Sirius tunned on the lights and opened his arms out. Harry grinned and fell into his embrace. “This is brilliant.”

“I agree. I told you we'd be a proper family. Me, you, and your grumpy father.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You make it difficult not to slap you. “

Harry frowned at his teacher, but Sirius patted his back. “Don't let him fool you, Harry. It's how we play. Go over there and give your father a hug. It will do the sourpuss some good.”

Hug Snape? He had taken in a lot of information today...Sirius and Snape were married...men could have children...his parents were not really dead..he had wanted a family for so long and now he had it. That being said...he and Snape had history...he was just protecting him..but still...

Could he do it? He walked over slowly were the black haired man was standing tensely. “Harry...I realize your apprehension...I will not take offense if you need some time...we have built walls around you for your protection...I am glad to see they are still intact. Just know that you have your father's heart.”

The teen smiled. He wrapped his arms around the older wizard and laughed a little as he was trapped in a warm hug. A kiss was placed in his wild hair and he grinned more. “Thanks...dad..”

“Did you hear that, Severus? Our pup just called you dad. You, not James...I..I have waited to see this moment for so long. “ He completed the hug by wrapping his arms around his mate and child, grinning ear to ear. “I am overjoyed, Severus.”

“We cannot stay here for long Sirius...Harry is not safe...any neither are you. “

“I know that..but can't we keep Harry here tonight..tomorrow we will send him back to Grimmonds place..”

“As you wish.”

The spy released the two and went to find something to cook, unbuttoning his black over coat in the process. Harry watched with bewilderment as the man wound his hair up in a pony tail and shed out of his top garments till only a white shirt and black pants remained. That was the man who everyone feared? Severus Snape, death eater, was walking barefoot in the kitchen talking on a muggle telephone. Sirius saw Harry's expression and smirked. “ You will enjoy him as much as I do once all this nasty business is over. He is the most amazing wizard alive..aside from me of course. “

“Chinese or Italian, mate?”

“Get them both and make sure you get some fortune cookies!”

“Your sweet tooth hasn't died in Azkaban I see...”

Harry still had questions...lots..he'd thought he ask while his parents were in a good mood. “Hey Sirius...why did you call me James at the department of mysteries.”

The wizard in question was brushing is soft brown hair. “Me and James used to duel with Severus and Lucius all the time when we were younger...just like that. And since I knew it wasn't a real fight I was having a little fun. “'

Severus frowned. “Careless. “

“Oh shut up, I feel bad enough.”

Harry frowned and turned to Severus who sat in the chair next to him. “But you..why did you think Sirius was out to kill me when he escaped Azkaban...”

Sirius sighed. “ I had been in Azkaban for years...Severus was afraid the dementors had turned my memories of you against me...I was crazed with sadness..” He stroked the tattooed bond mark on his finger. “Severus was doing the right thing..”

“I'm sorry to bring it up..”

“It's alright love. I'm sure there are many questions yet. Do excuse me for a moment..” He stood up and gripped his lover's jaw. “Stop looking at me like that while the pup is around, you filthy git.”

“Stop tossing your hair around like some little fop.”

“It's you're fault! Who told you to tie your hair up like this, you little slut.” He yanked the hair tie out of his hair and growled at the smirk on his mate's face. “ Behave Severus. What will Harry think of us if you start acting like a man whore.”

“I'm sure he will just get accustomed to his parent's being highly affectionate towards one another. It is how he was conceived. Stop being so dramatic you mangy bastard. You know you missed me.”

Sirius' gaze down at him with sadness. “I did..I missed you, Severus...so much...” He slid into his lap and hugged him. “Don't ever leave again.”

Harry smiled “ You guys are brilliant together..it's nice to see both of you so happy...especially you professor er I mean dad. “

Severus laughed and Harry looked as if he had witness the most wondrous magic. Snape could laugh...and it was a really nice laugh. “Harry you don't have to force the title. Me and your idiot mother were there when you were born. We know who we are to you. You can call me Severus when we are alone like this.”

The food came and laughter broke out. Harry had never seen either man behave in this way. Severus made ridiculous jokes, Sirius was acting as if the world started and began with his supposed enemy. Everything he had ever learned about the two was false. As the sun went down his parents erected a barrier and charm alarm around the house. Once they were finished they collapsed against the sofa together, fingers entwined. He felt silly just staring at them from his chair, but he couldn't help it. Sirius curled into the teacher's chest closed his eyes. Severus smiled. “You are sickeningly adorable...”

“Love you too....”

“Sirius...”

“.....”

“Love...I am not sure what to do...if you don't take Harry to Grimmonds Place...I'm afraid I won't be able to let either of you go again...”

“....”

“My cover is blown...I have to go and save my reputation....”

“....”

“Sirius...Sirius I killed Bella...and McNair...and Goyle...”

“Severus shut your over active brain for a few hours....you are worrying our pup...” He snuggled deeper into the other's arm and sighed again. Severus looked over to their son who was staring with curiosity and amazement. “You really love him...don't you...”

“Yes...I love you too...very much. You get the dimwittedness from his side of the family, so blame him the next time you fail my class.” He was making a joke.

Harry laughed. “I've never seen you smile before...you should do it more often.”

“I agree with you Harry..”

“I will not be ganged up on.”

“Too late Sev.”


	9. Fall

Chapter 9: The Fall

 

 

When Sirius awoke he was laying against his mate on the sofa. He smiled as he looked down at him. “Still so beautiful Severus...”His pale skin was still incredibly soft to the touch. He skimmed his fingers down the others chest, marveling at the new editions. The last time he and Severus were together they were both so young...a man had taken his lover's place...and all that it entailed. Muscles lie beneath his sturdy chest...and lower...an array of abs...he cursed at the site of the dark trail of curls leading down the pout of his stomach to his base. “Fuck Severus...I left you and you grew into a incubus...” The sharp curve of hip bone made his mouth water and his shaft hard. His fingers trailed down over his muscle clad thighs. He knew his mate would be a gorgeous man like his father before him...but he was exquisite now.

He trailed kisses down were his eyes traveled, groaning in his throat as he felt his lovers abs slid over his lips. His tongue darted to lick over his hip bone and through the nestle of black curves at his base. He inhaled his scent and practically whimpered. “Severus...fuck you still smell divine...”

The potion master groaned as he looked down to see his bond mate blowing hot kisses over his morning erection. “Sirius!”

“Good morning..” the sly Gryffindor whispered before engulfing his shaft in the heat of his mouth. Severus sat up and gripped the brown waves bouncing with every suck of his shaft. “Fuck...your mouth is like fire!”

Pale hips began to jerk up and before he could stop himself he was raising the filthy ex con up by his hair. “Why do you tempt my patience so early in the morning..I will not be teased.”

Sirius licked the cum drizzling from his lips, his mustache wet. He really did look like a pervert now. “Who said I was teasing? Lay back so I can take this beast. “ Severus leaned back and watched his lover perform silent spells on himself before his cock was positioned at his entrance. Those demon eyes stared at him and winked. “I'm going to fuck you Severus Snape. I'm going to ride your undeserving cock so hard that you will not be able to piss straight for weeks.”

Severus moaned. “Sirius hurry-”

His shaft was pressed against and he hissed as his lover's tight heat began to choke his cock. “So bloody good-”

“Damn...Severus wait-” He was too late. His mate's pale hips jerked up and he cried out, his own sex releasing his seed between them. He he whined. “You are a monster-you couldn't wait? Look at what you've done to me! You will be punished!” Severus's voice broke as his lover began to ride him in earnest, jerking his swollen manhood with his tightness. He attempted to grab his hips but the Gryfindor flicked his wand and tied him to the couch, body bouncing and rolling on that large sex. “Sirius-oh goddesss-so fucking tight-”

“Severus-its so-ooohhh” He slammed his body down to meet the hot tip assaulting his center, his own cock swelling painfully. His hips moved back and forth, flicking the sensitive tip against his own sensitive nerve. His body was arching now, and sweat was raining from his body. His vision blurred. This was the peace he missed so much.

Severus' eyes shut tightly. It was too much. “SIRIUS!!!” His hips jerked violently and shot stream after stream of his seed into his lover just as his mate exploded, seed spraying over his chest. Sirius let out a choked sob and collapsed against him. “Merlin....your cock must have grown since the last time...hells its still spilling and throbbing...perfect Severus...”

“That was worth waiting for...”

Suddenly a sheet was draped over them. Sirius cursed. “Harry...”

^^^

Before morning tea was given out there were several knocks on the door. The first belonged to Remus. He smiled knowingly as Severus opened the door. “I knew I'd find you three here. “

“Lupin I hope you have not notified anyone else that you were coming here..”

“Oh course not. You're looking well. You and Sirius patch things up did you?” The man in question came to the door with a freshly shaven face, looking like a schoolboy with his hair tied back. He looked healthy and very happy. “Remus!”

“You old dog, I almost didn't recognize you!” They hugged and Remus was knocked over by Harry. “Uncle Remus!”

After everyone sat with a good cup of tea Remus gave them the news. “So Severus...Voldermort isn't happy..”

“I'm shocked.”

“The order has been trying to gather intel. Your cover is completely blown..there have been attacks on the Weasleys in hopes to locate Harry...I don't know how...but I think he knows Harry's true lineage...Lucius has been trying to gather more information for the order, but I'm afraid with you out of the game he is taking the brunt of Tom's anger. He will have to be pulled soon. “

Sirius frowned. “Is there nothing we can do?”

Severus looked far out in contemplation. “We do have one more ace...but I must go..”

The brown haired wizard stood sharply, knocking the tea cup from his lover's hand. “No!”

“Take care of Harry and stay here.”

Without a thought he was gone. All the happiness flooded from Sirius' face. Remus sighed. “Sirius...Severus knows what he is doing...”

He began to pace then all of the sudden he stopped. He sat on the floor with his legs folded and closed his eyes. “Remus watch Harry...Severus will need my magic...I have to focus so I don't break our connection.”

Harry frowned. “What is he going to do?!”

Sirius took a deep breath. “He is going to kill Tom Riddle. “

^^^^

Severus Snape crept quietly into Riddle manor taking care not to use any magic to do so. The dark lord sat in an arm chair in the room down the hall..he only had to move quickly and quietly. Taking out his blade he moved down the hall and into the room. He was close. Very close. He was so close the material of the chair brushed against his skin. He drew the blade to the side and jabbed it deep into the grey neck of the most feared wizard in a decade. Blood spurted from the union of steal and flesh and he continued to push, hoping he would cause the evil bastard's head off. He was so deep in concentration from the task, he didn't notice the snake slither behind him and strike his leg. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground were she continued to jab at his throat. “Ahh!”

Someone appeared before him and the head of the snake was chopped off. He couldn't tell who it was, because he was stepped over. He heard the dark lord gurgle. “Luc-” And then a nasty grey head rolled pass him down the hall. Lucius looked down at him in fear. “I will get you out of here my friend...”

And then everything was black.


	10. A Litter

Chapter 10: A Litter

________________________________________________________________________________

The boy that lived ran down the halls of St. Mungos like a mad man. He pushed and shove medi witches out of the way. Severus was hurt. He had to see him. A doctor pushed him back as he rounded the intensive care. “Harry Potter? My boy you can't run through there, there are sick witches and wizards here.”

“I have to see Severus Snape. “

“Mr. Snape is receiving extreme medical care. Only family members are allowed in. His bond mate is already in there. There is no one else on the list, I am sorry.”

“My name is Harry Cyrus Snape, and that man is my father and his husband gave birth to me. You will let me in or I will call the minister immediately!”

The stunned doctor stepped aside. Harry continued to run till he reached A45 were he stopped. Through the glass he could see Sirius holding the mediwitches hand as two white streams spilled from their wands over his father. Severus wasn't moving. He stared in the glass until they were done with the procedure. Sirius kissed the man's forehead and when he turned he saw Harry. He closed the curtains and stepped out the door. “Harry you shouldn't be here-”

“He's my father!”

The older wizard put his arm around him and led him away from the door. “Your father is a proud man...a brave man...but a proud one. He would not like it if you saw him like this...”

Harry frowned, hands starting to shake. “Is he...is he going to make it...”

“Yes...he will be fine. No damage. It is why I stored my magic. I knew he'd do something stupid. Ruddy Slytherine...killing the most evil wizard in a century..” He smirked and green eyes sparkled. “He did it?!”

“He did it. I told you he was amazing. Let's let him rest for a moment...I need you go to somewhere with me...”

“Ok.” They walked from the intensive care to the general ailments department. A young witch with pink hair beamed when she saw them. “Mr. Black! Is this your son?”

“Yes. Rachel, This is Harry, known as Harry Potter, but actually Harry Snape. “

“Oh my!”

Harry blushed. “Sirius she will tell the papers!”

“Oh don't be bashful, Harry. It will be out on every paper in the world with your father being a hero and all. “ He smiled brightly. “Rachel here is going to perform a little test on me and I'd like you to come with. “ They walked into the room were Sirius laid against the bed. The witch ran her wand over him and blushed as he glowed pink and blue. “Sir...sir you're pregnant!”

Sirius grinned. “Thought so. Your father is rather gifted.”

“Yuck Sirius. “

“Sorry pup. So Rachel, can you tell if it is a boy or girl?”

“Its both!”

“Bloody hell Severus...”

Harry stood up. “Sirius!”

^^^^

Severus Snape awoke in alarm. Where was he? His eyes snapped from one direction to another, pulling at the restraints on his arms. “What the-”

“Calm down, killer. “ He peered over at his mate and son who were smiling stupidly. Damn lopsided smile. “What has happened...”

“Well...” Sirius began, standing to unstrap his lover's wrists. “You stupidly went to Riddle Manor and stabbed Voldermort in the neck...then you were attached by...did you say her name was Nagini, Harry? Nagini. Lucius swooped in and cut the the bitch and her master down. He brought you here. “

Severus touched his neck. No wounds...”I healed you with my magic...so there won't be any scars for you to reflect on unfortunately. Oh and we happened to be pregnant with twins. Did I mention?”

“What?!!'

“Twins Severus. One girl, and one boy. We are having a litter of pups, so if another dark lord shows up, you are going to have to sit this one out. “ His silly mate kissed his lips thoroughly and he pulled him into the bed. Harry laughed.


	11. Aggressive

Chapter 1: Aggressive

________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next few months were spent making up for lost time. Harry had frequently caught his parents in heat, and most of the time he just told them he'd stop by later. They expanded on the house and went out like normal couples did, which at one pleased and infuriated Severus. With the stress of war far from their minds they both had physically grown youthful. Severus was much sought after, and Sirius often flaunted him about. This also pleased and infuriated his mate. Many of the news papers wanted their story, so eventually they did take one.

Sirius sat next to his mate with his round stomach poking from his robes , a smile on his face and a sucker in his mouth.

Lelia the reporter blushed at his blatant sucking while staring at his lover, but chose not to comment. “So Professor, you and your mate look very happy...when are the babies due?”

“In July...it is apparently the only time we can get our children to come into the world.” He said snarkily at his husband. Sirius smirked.

“Harry Potter-”

“Harry Snape.” He corrected her.

“Yes. Harry Snape..how did you manage to keep the secret of his birth for so long? His birth certificate-”

“We forged his birth certificate and kept the original. It has been in my possession since he was born. I was able to keep the secret of his birth because my child and my husband's life depended on it. It's obvious.”

“Right. How may I ask are you achieving pregnancy? Is it through potions?”

“No. My husband and I are soul mates. Our magic deemed our union to be fruitful. While uncommon it is not unheard of.”

“There hasn't been a record of a wizard pregnancy in over two decades..”

 

“Well now there is.”

“Will you continue to teach now that you have received the order of merlin?”

Severus snorted. “If I quit who will teach my children potions? One of them is already inept in the subject. I will not have two more. “

Sirius almost choked on his sucker. “Severus you are a menace! Stop talking about my pup that way!”

Lelia could tell they had forgotten her existence.” You two seem pretty in love for a pair recorded to loathe each other.”

 

Sirius smirked. “What makes you think we don't hate each other now? This git washed all of my good white nickers with a red sock.”

“It's your bloody fault for owning a red sock. That is a fashion mistake.”

Sirius grinned. “Cheeky bastard..”

The reporter left and no sooner did the door close did Severus advance on the old dog. He picked his narrow behind up and slung him over his should like a coat. Sirius shrieked. “Severus put me down!”

The potion master laughed. “Not on your life, Black. I am going to fuck you side ways and you are going to lay there, begging for me to stop. “

Sirius went limp at that remark. He was eventually flung to the bed and his clothes removed with a wave of his lover's wand. His entrance grew cool, then hot, and then indecently wet. He moaned. “Severus-”

Wasting no more time, his mate turned him to his side and cocked his legs wide, sliding between them to sit on his knees. His long, thick shaft pressed against his dripping opening and without stretching, claimed him completely. Severus hissed at his tightness. “ Slutty little hole sucking me in...” He stabbed in deeply and Sirius screamed. “Fuck!!”

He was grinded into the sheets till he was crying in pleasure. “Severus please!!”

The potion master smirked, fucking his mate harder, delighting in the heat that tightened around him. “Please what?” He demanded, hammering that tightness like only he knew he could. Sirius was his and his only. He'd fuck him blind until he couldn't say anything but fuck and his name if it was the last thing he'd do. He licked his fingers and rubbed their wetness over his lover's nipples, watching a hungry fire light in his demon eyes.

“Please stop!! I will go mad!” Sirius cried, his hips moving to take in more, to feel more of him. He wanted it all and he could take it. He knew it. Severus knew it. It was this knowledge that made him tempt the beast. It was this that made his mate's cock fill with hardened desire. He'd make him come, but not before he washed this demon with want of his cock and all the pleasure it could produce.

“Since you asked so nicely...” His mate flipped him on his back and impaled him with his manhood. The pure blooded wizard choked on his own scream, entire body arching off the bed. Severus gripped his hips to keep him there. He looked between them and moaned. He couldn't even see anything but his mate's rim chocking the base of his shaft, red and dripping seed from his abuse. “Move and I will fuck this tight little ass till it's numb.” He held on to his hip with one hand, and the other began to stroke his mate's beautiful tanned sex, watching seed drizzle from the glistening tip. Sirius panted. “Severus!!”

“Who's cock do you crave...” His grip on the thickness increased with his strokes. “Yours! Your cock!! Severus I love your fat cock-AH” The sensitive slit of his shaft was rubbed by a rough thumb. “Severus please-”

The Slytherine stared down at his slutty captive. “Please what? “

“More!!”

“I thought you wanted me to stop?” He smirked but drew from him deeply and began his near violent thrusting again, looking between them as his wide girth stretched his poor lover's tight entrance. So good...delectable...sinful...devil.

He lost his control as that tightness gripped him like a vice. He pounded his essence so deep he whimpered at the pull from the pits of his belly. Sirius raised up to rest on his hands and his hips jerked as seed fountained from his manhood. “SEVERUS-”

He collapsed to the bed and heaved for breath.

Severus moaned at the soreness of his cock as he pulled from his lover. He took the curly haired man in his arms and held his protruding stomach. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but you almost fucked me to death. One of these days I'm going to go cross eyed and it will be all your fault.”

Severus laughed. Someday? Maybe in 30 minutes.

^^^

When they were younger, Severus and Sirius spent one year of bliss, but they had not got to witness the full extent of what living together entailed. They were learning now. Severus lifted the thong his lover wore two days before with a elegant finger from its spot on their bed post. Sirius was quite content as we walked in the room on his way to the shower. “Black you are a slob..”

Sirius snickered. “You are just finding this out? Oh Severus. Let's get a house elf so we can not have this conversation. I need to soak my bones.”

“We are not getting a house elf and you are not going into that bathroom until you assist with cleaning this barn we have been calling a bedroom!”

Harry blushed as he entered the room. “Uh hi...”

“Harry wait for us downstairs.”

“But da-”

“Don't dad me. Whatever it is it can wait.” The teen's green eyes grew intensely cold and his father swore they flickered blue. He stormed down the stairs. Sirius growled. “What the hell, Severus. This is not such a big deal that you can just dismiss our pup like that! It's obvious he needs something!”

His pregnant mate gave him an equally icy stare as he stormed out the room after their petulant teenager. Severus groaned. “Sweet goddess how has this become my life..”

When he made it down stairs he found Harry as well as a scared Ronald Weasley. Shit. This will be grand.

“I don't want him to know!” Harry immediately screeched, throwing one of the couch pillows at his ex teacher's face. It made contact and fell down the spy's front. Severus was hot with anger, but his silly mate was having a losing battle with his laughter. “ Harry that's not nice. He deserves to know.”

“He's too busy playing with your thongs to care. Let him find out on his own. “

Sirius belted with laughter. “Stop it pup!” He walked over to his fuming mate and stroked his cheek. “Severus calm down..Harry has wonderful news. Please sit.” He sat him down. Harry moved to were a sweaty Ronald Weasley was trembling. “Dad...me and Ron-”

“Ron and I.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ron and I...would like permission to bond...his parents are happy for us to do it and well we....” He took the red heads hand. “We love each other loads...”

Severus' eyes widened and he stood up sharply. “No.”

Sirius gasped. “What the hell? Severus-”

“He's too bloody young!”

“They are older than we were!”

“He's spent his entire bloody life with a dark lord after his balls and afterwards he's going to jump into marriage? What about continued schooling-”

“Severus you can't-”

“I most certainly can!” He walked over to the Weasley child and sneered. “What do you think you are doing Weasley? Harry is to be going to college. Can you provide for my son? What are your plans for the future? None. Thought not-”

Harry pushed him. “That's not fair! You are trying to scare him! You are being a git!”

Sirius growled low. “I agree. Severus I know we didn't get time with Harry but you can't stop him from marrying Ron. He's not our little pup any more! Look at him! He's a grown dog if I say so myself.”

The potion master staggered back to his seat and looked away. “Fine...you have my blessing to do as you wish...”

Harry sighed. “Dad...I...” He grabbed the teacher's head and hugged him. “I love him...I still love you...you are my favorite guy, you git...stop being mean to Ron...you've watched us grow up, I know you know how much he cares for me...”

“Harry...I just want you to do well...I apologize for yelling at Mr. Weasley...”

“I know...” Harry looked at Sirius and bit his lip. “Ron will take care of both of us...his parent's raised him right.”

Black eyes looked up into green ones. “Harry please tell me you are not giving me a red headed grandchild. I am too fucking old for the shit you and your fucking dog father put me through.”

Sirius laughed. “Sorry love, its true. We are going to be grandparents.”


	12. Sharing a Bowl with Purebreds

Chapter 2: Sharing a bowl with purebreds

________________________________________________________________________________

 

6 months in and Sirius was as big as a house and trying to plan a bonding ceremony for their idiot pregnant son. And Severus had to take the brunt of it all. The two sat talking about drinks and food while they were out for dinner. Large books covered the entire table. Severus wondered if they could get another table pushed over for their food.

“Love, what do you think?”

“I'm sorry?

Harry rolled his eyes. Severus swore he wanted to rip them out of his puny head. That is an improper use for his mothers eyes to say the least. “We were talking about the food. Lobster or hen?You know the Weasley's have a huge family, we don't want all the food to be eaten before the ceremony. Severus shuddered thinking about the brood ripping through the food like a pack of savages. “ Turkey. Big enough to feed an army. Why are we discussing this at dinner? I would think Molly Weasley would jump at the chance to plan a family ho down. “

Sirius gasped at the insult before laughing so hard tears came from his eyes. Severus smirked. He turned to look at Harry. He was not amused. “ I traded Molly the baby shower planning for the ceremony because I thought since we haven't had any family functions, that we'd want to plan it so it would be special.

Well again, leave it to his son to take the piss out of him. “I apologize for insulting the Weasleys. You are right. I'd say trout fillets and turkey for the main course. It will give people options and fish is good luck at any wedding. “

'Nice save, Severus' he thought.

His mate smiled. “We had an entire ocean of fish when we got hitched. Good luck indeed.”

'Very nice save.'

“Mum can I ask you something?”

“Sure pup.”

“Were you scared...you know when you married...him.” He looked at his father like he was some weird sea creature. Severus' mouth dropped. “You little p-”

“No Harry. As you can see your father is the most charming man on earth. I felt so at ease when he called me a slut on the alter.” Sirius snickered.

The potion master smirked behind his glass of wine. “You are a slut.”

“Dad!”

“Look Harry. You have nothing to fear. Ron kisses the ground you walk on and has since you first met. You should be more concerned with being inducted into the Weasley brood. I've heard that they sacrifice your hair in a bleaching ritual to the god of carrots. Have you seen that poor Fluer girl? Her blond is looking a tad orange these days.”

Harry growled. “What do you see in him?”

“I rather like his bitting wit. “ The animagus said, stroking his mate's silky black mane.

Harry snorted. “You are both crazy.”

“It's honest and it's fun, Harry. Don't pretend you don't love it. Your git of a father does it better than anyone.”

Harry laughed. “Ok you're right. Can't help but to love him in all his pompous glory. “

“You are not to old for a sound beating.”


	13. Nervous Ticks

Chapter 3: Nervous Ticks

________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius smirked as he watched his mate primp in the mirror, adjusting his sleek black robes. “You look awfully fuckable today Severus...”

The pale wizard smirked. “It's not every day a man gives his son away to bond with another..“

His lover grinned. “ Nervous? “

“Nervous I will strangle the Weasley boy before I make it to my seat.”

“Severus don't be a twat. This is Harry's day. “

The potion master turned to his lover and snorted, bending over to tie his shoes. “ I can't bloody tell since it is costing us a fortune. Why did you not agree with me about the back yard ceremony? We will be asking the Weasleys to borrow sugar.”

His pregnant mate chuckled. “You are ridiculous. Help me up will you? Adrian and Alexander are being naughty pups today. If I start wheezing you'll know one of them has broken a rib. “ Severus pulled him to his feet and rubbed the home of his children. “Do behave little ones...your mother is taking great strides in not drinking like I am aware he wishes to today.” He kissed his lover gently and stroked his cheek. “Do you require a pain potion?”

“No, I'm fine. Let's go give our pup away.” He said with a sad smile. They walked out of the room and down the marble steps of the ministry ball room. There were so many people in the room that Severus went into spy mode. He took his lover's hand and placed it on his arm. “We will be ambushed. You are an adorable pregnant man standing next to a sexy intellectual man. We will need a plan. “

Sirius laughed out loud but covered his mouth at his lover's look. “You did it, greasy bastard. What's the plan..”

Severus smirked. “Ceremony starts in an hour. We will walk the room briefly but not too long. We will not hold a conversation no longer than 5 minutes no matter how interesting unless it is with the Weasley parents so we don't appear rude. At 7:30 I will make an excuse for us saying that under doctors orders you mustn't stay on your feet. I will go get you a plate of cream puffs and a glass of whiskey. You may lick the whiskey from my lips after I have drank it as a reward.”

Sirius started laughing again, and this time he couldn't stop. He bent down and laughed so loudly his laughter echoed through the ballroom.

Remus walked over with Nymphadora, his eyes glinting with amusement. “What has he done now, Padfoot?”

Severus looked thoroughly accused.” I have done nothing. He is at the laughter stage of his pregnancy, have you not heard of it?”

Sirius laughed harder, sliding to the floor to sit on the step. So much for keeping up appearances. Remus snickered. “Severus he will be on the floor all night if you keep that up. Nervous humor? Don't worry it will be fine. “

 

The potion master snorted, letting his silly mate's hand fall from his arm as he crossed his own. “I am aware. It is obviously Sirius is the one who is having an issue.”

“Well even so. “ He helped Sirius up and his old friend hugged him, tears in his eyes. “ Thanks Moony. Severus is making me so happy, there's no need to come and eat him. “

Severus gasped. “I can't believe you'd bring that up at a time like this!”

“Oh quit your whining. Sorry Moony, we have a 5 minute limit, and your time is up. I'll see you later.”He started laughing again while pulling his embarrassed husband with him. Harry noticed them from across the room. “Damn, it kinda looks like Sev let Sirius get drunk doesn't it?”

Ron blanched. “I doubt he'd do that mate. They look like they are just happy is all.”

 

On the other side of the room Lucius was speaking to Severus in a hushed tone. “Severus I am appalled I had to find out about this in the way I did. We have been friends since we were 11.”

“My apologies Lucius...”

“To think the whole time, you and Black! I am shocked I got an invitation.”

Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance. After he did it he stopped and blushed. This must be where Harry got it from...

“Lucius please forgive me, I am a horrible man. Let me make it up to you.” He tossed his lover over like a sac of meat and he fell into Lucius' arms. Sirius stuck his tongue out. “Pissy git.”

“Say hello to your god son and daughter.”

Lucius blinked. “Severus you have reached a new low.”

“Thank you.”

The potion master snickered behind his hand as Lucius bent down and rubbed his lover's stomach. Sirius looked as though he felt violated. Severus laughed out loud. “Do be careful, Lucius, if you rub any more you may get poked in the chin.” The blond looked up at Sirius, quirked his eyebrow and smirked. The pregnant wizard blushed all the way to his roots. “5 minutes is up!”

Severus had to pick his lover up and carry his mate away. “Lucius Malfoy your shower presents better be dipped in gold!!”

Severus smacked his crazed mate on the rear “Black shut your trap you are embarrassing Harry. Poor idiot probably thinks I got you drunk. “

“I should be, I was sexually assaulted!!” Severus laughed, not paying attention to wear he was going. He stopped a mere inches from Molly Weasley. He looked at Sirius's delectable bottom and then the space between it and her face. Shit.

“Severus, Sirius...enjoying the evening?”

Severus backed up several paces and set his blushing mate on his feet. “Ah yes, as well as we can be. This is our first child to leave the nest...”

Arthur smiled. “It will get easier. We are quite lucky. Those two are inseparable.” He raised his glass to Ron from across the room.

On the other side Harry whimpered. “Fuck someone please get Sirius and Severus away from Molly...they will totally cock this up. “

Ron rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder's. “Have faith mate. Snape is git but Sirius is personable. “

As he was giving his support Sirius was grilling the Weasley's over an over an open fire.” What are Ron's plans for the future? While the kids can continue to live in Grimmond's place since it is Harry's birthright, I am sure they will need more to support a baby.”

Severus arched a brow. He thought he'd be the one to ask those questions. Molly laughed. “Oh Sirius the boy's haven't told you the news? Ron has accepted a position at the ministry as an auror. Actually he will be training several new recruits after his third week. We are so proud. You and Severus are young parents, so let us know if you are ever worried about the boys. “

The two wizards blushed. “Thank you Molly. I'm sure you understand how we feel with Harry being our only pup and having gone through what he has gone through. We only want what's best for him..”

The red head witch patted his shoulder. “Oh dear don't worry. You look peekish. Severus why don't you get Sirius some seltzer and chips from the buffet. I will take him to the table.” She took Sirius by the arm and the poor man looked at his husband as he was led away. Molly stopped and turned. “Oh and Severus? I know you are very sweet on Sirius, but I wouldn't let him eat the cream puffs. He will get sick all over you. One of the fruit trays may do the trick. “

Severus stood for a moment in shock. Smart witch.

30 minutes later Sirius was full and the twins were content. Sever had enough liquor in his system to be content but not enough to strangle their son's soon to be mate. The ceremony was starting. The seats floated into position and the altar was aligned with white and red roses. Molly smiled. “My Sirius, it's beautiful. You and Severus did a marvelous job.”

“Thanks Molly. We were very happy when Harry asked us.”

The music started and everyone turned to see Ron walking down the isle with Arthur in arm. The older wizard smiled and waved to people as he passed. “Stiff upper lip, Ron. I know you're nervous, but you don't want Harry to see you sweat. You are the dominant wizard. Be strong. Will out.”

“Yes sir. “ Ron whimpered.

They made it to the altar and Arthur kissed his youngest son on the forehead and shook his hand. “Brilliant Ron. Very proud.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Severus and Harry came down the long isle slowly. Harry clutched him tight. “Thanks for doing this..”

“You are my child, it is my duty and honor.”

“I didn't mean all that stuff I said while we were planning...you're not rotten.” Harry blushed. It even sounded horrible.

Severus patted the teen's hand. “Harry I have loved you all your life. Despite you having just found out I am your father, nothing as changed. I am still a ill tempered man, and you are still a annoying brat. It will take time for our relationship to deepen for you. I don't care how many red headed grandchildren you give me, I still expect nothing but excellence. Do not lay about on your back and become Weasley's little house wife. You are a Snape. Go to college after Regina is a year old and make me proud.”

Harry's eyes watered and tears started falling from his cheeks. “Thanks dad..I will make you and mum proud.”

“I have no doubts.”

He hugged the mop haired teen and raised his hand to the other boy. “I give you my blessing to bond with my son. Treat him like he is precious or I will kill you, Ronald Weasley.”

Ron gulped. “Yes sir. “

Severus turned to see his mate frowning beside his empty seat. Fuck.

The officiator stepped up to the altar and smiled, his aged face bright with the feeling of the evening. “It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the bonding of Harry Cyrus Snape to Ronald Billius Weasley. If there is any reason why they shouldn't bond, say so now.”

 

Ron grinned at his best friend. “We're doing it, mate.”

Harry smiled ear to ear. “ We are. I'm so bloody happy, Ron. “

Harry Cyrus Snape...Ronald Billius Weasley...I have received blessing from your parents to join you this day...please take your wand in one hand, and your partner's hand in the other.” Sirius didn't know if it was his hormones, but seeing them made him start to cry. He wiped his eyes defiantly like a child. Severus smiled. “Come here you idiot.” He wrapped his arms around him and sighed as his robes grew wet.

“The bond we will create will be one of love, trust, and magic. Because of the nature of it, I ask that you both honor your connection, and do nothing to hurt one another. Harry Cyrus Snape, do you swear on your magic that the love and trust between you and Ronald Billius Weasley is true?”

Harry started to sob and the entire room broke into a aw. “Yes! I love him, every time I see him it's like seeing magic for the first time. He is...he is my soul mate.”

Molly started crying too and at this point, Severus was fighting the urge to join them. Just look at his brat...after all of the things he's been through...happy. And he and Sirius were blessed to be here to witness it.

“Then take your wand, and engrave this into him. “ Harry drew a circle with his wand around Ron's finger and it burned with rune marks in the shape of a ring. Even the judge was impressed. “What a beautiful bond mark Mr. Snape.”

Harry turned and smiled lopsidedly at his parents. Severus smirked.

“Ronald Billius Weasley, do you swear on your magic that the love and trust between you and Harry Cyrus Snape is true?”

“Yes. He's my better half.”

“Then take your wand, and engrave this into him. “ Ron drew a circle with his wand around Harry's finger and it burned words of affection into a ring mark around his finger.

“This is a bond of magic, love and trust. Tonight at consummation your magic will entwine. You must remain in the union for one day before you can be in contact with another witch or wizard. This is important for your child to grow healthy with the magic of two parents, so please take heed. You are now bonded with the thread of souls. No man can undo the twinning of soul mates. You may kiss your husband, Mr. Weasley.”

The two kissed deeply and everyone stood up and cheered. Severus looked at the Weasley boy snogging his dimwitted son and he finally did cry. Silent tears slid down his cheek. All that time he spent trying to protect Harry from the world...and now his son didn't even know him. Now he was a man with a family of his own. Black eyes watered more and the potion master buried his head against his lover's shoulder. “Sirius...he's not coming home..”

Sirius sighed as he watched Harry and Ron toss their bouquet. “I know, love. He's not our baby anymore...”

It was the first time he'd ever head Sirius call Harry anything but pup. He looked at him and swallowed. “Was he ever ours...”

The old dog bit his lip. “Once..a long time ago...”


	14. Marking ones Territory

Chapter 4: Marking ones Territory

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Harry's trips to his parents house had become infrequent now that he was bonded. It pissed Severus off. He could only image his naive son was being fucked up and down the halls of Grimmonds place. He growled loudly at the thought.

His lover smacked him in the head with the morning paper as he waddled pass. “ Stop thinking about Harry and Ron shagging. You sound more like a dog than I do. “

“Damn it I can't help it! To think that low life Weasley is wanking all over the house with my stupid son. We've worked too damn hard protecting that brat for him to be spending his first safe year fucking a red headed twink.”

Sirius coughed up his juice as he started laughing. “You know if you were wanking all over the house with me you wouldn't be worried about Harry and Ron. And stop spouting rubbish about Ron. He's a good kid. A little pussy, but still a good apple. What kind of man did you expect Harry to be with? There's not a wizard a live powerful enough to be his equal. He settled for safe. Something I thought I was doing when I picked you. God damn double spying, loud mouth, arrogant-”

“I'm not in the mood to fuck so you can stop trying to seduce me with your wagging tongue, mutt.”

Sirius smirked. “What about saying good morning to our pups? Got time in your busy schedule to do that or will you have to pencil them in behind thinking about Ron and Harry fucking the banister off that shitty house.”

Severus grinned. Fuck he loved the bastard. He walked over and bent down to kiss his lover's enormous stomach. “Good morning Alexander...” He kissed the other side just as softly. “Good morning Adrian...” The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched his mate start to pant. He dipped down between his legs and uncovered his hardening shaft. He kissed it with such gentleness he felt his lover's entire frame shake the wooden kitchen chair. “Good morning, Sirius...”

Sirius groaned. His mate's voice was so sexy. Seed spurted from him and landed on a pale cheek. Severus licked his lips filthily and stared up at him as seed dripped from his chin. Sirius pretended not to notice, opening the paper with a loud wack and buried his face deep. Severus laughed out loud. 'Silly Sirius. I know you can't read.'

He dove deep and claimed his mate's sexy cock in his mouth. The news paper rattled and hushed whispery moans were heard. He sucked harder. So much so that the chair began to creak with his lover's rocking. “Shh-fuck-”

His lips turned sideways and engulfed him completely. Sirius emptied his passion deep down his mate's throat with a roar that made him sound like a lion. Severus chuckled around him and he cried out. “Severus-don't-”

Severus blushed darkly as his mouth was filled with a salty liquid. He swallowed and kneeled there processing what just happened. He looked up at his now frightened lover and arched a brow. “ Did you...urinate in..”

Sirius squeaked. “Severus-you laughed and the vibrations...I'm bearing your children....please don't hurt me...”

Severus licked his lips and stood up. “Hm...”

He left Sirius sitting there. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a very bad thing.

^^^

Sirius and Harry went shopping for baby items. Severus watched them floo out the house and cursed. He should have gone with them. He was all alone. Sirius was probably flirting with some bimbo. Pregnant or no, Sirius Black has always been a manwhore. It was the reason they were bonded in the first place. The man was a fucking slut. He remembered years ago when he and his mate was younger..he'd fuck him all over the house. His slutty little hole begging for his attention. “Slutty Gryfindor...”

One particular time he taken him over the kitchen counter. He could still see him there now as he looked at over at it. Lean thigh lifted over the marble top, his hand spreading his delicious back side so he could watch him twitch with need. “Severus please...stick that fat cock in me...”

Severus popped the button of his trousers as he leaned back in the chair. Taunting the younger Sirius with his older, thicker cock. “Is this what you are referring to?”

He walked over to the counter and slid his hard shaft between the cool counter and the boy's thigh. “Yes!!”

That tight little ring trembled at the sight of his manhood. He rubbed it back and forth with the tip of his shaft, watching it attempt to suck him in to it's fiery depths. He pushed forward and hissed at the tightness. “Fuck..”

The young Sirius looked back at him with tears in his eyes. “Severus, you git! It hurts like that!” He groaned and licked up the teen's spine. “It will always hurt...do you know why...” He slid in slower, inching deeper and deeper into that heat. Sirius whimpered, his short curls sticking to his forehead. “No...”

“Because my love...my cock..”He slammed violently to his center. “Is the thickest...” He pulled out and pounded that swelling nerve again, delighting in the teen's cries of ecstasy. “The longest...”

He let go and began fucking the sexy twink in earnest, his seed filled sac slapping against the cold marble. “The biggest cock that you will ever take. No one's will ever be better. You can taste it can't you...”

“Yes!!” He hammered that tightness and moaned as that tight rim squeeze the base of his desire. He thrusted faster till he was trapped in that inferno, crying out to the goddess in reverence for the sheer bounty of his pleasure. His seed flowed so freely he shuddered aloud.

“I'd ask you why you were wanking on top of the counter, but it was so hot I think I'll allow it.” Sirius laughed. He was holding bags in one hand and covering Harry's eyes with the other. Severus blushed so darkly he looked as if he had sunburn. Harry groaned. “You're such a pervert...


	15. Sick Puppies

Chapter 5: Sick Puppies

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sirius wasn't feeling well today. He groaned as he felt the tickle in his nose. As hard has he tried, he could not stop it. He let out a loud “AAACHOO!” And magic swirled around the room before breaking the vase in the corner. Severus shot up with his wand point with purpose. “Come out..I will find you...”

Sirius sniffed. “Severus it was...was..” He sneezed again the lights flickered. Severus looked at him and blushed. “Sirius...you have a wizard's cold...”

“I am bloody aware...I feel horrible...” The pure blood wiped his draining eye with the sheet.

“How is that possible? A wizard cold is for children with uncontrolled magic...”

“I am fucking pregnant, Severus. What-” “Achoo!” “I don't know! Maybe it's the twins. I feel like someone hit me with a jelly leg curse.” He rolled over and his lover gasped at the paleness of his normally golden skin. “I'm calling the doctor. Now.”

He ran out the fire place and sent an emergency message to St. Mungos. “My husband is pregnant and very ill. We will be arriving shortly. Have the doctor waiting.”

He closed the connection and rushed to his glassy eyed mate. “Sweetheart I need to dress you. Can you sit up?

“I don't know...”

Severus gently dressed him down to his god awful red socks and lifted him into his arms. Sirius's head bobbed as he sneezed again. Bubbles?

They walked through the floo and were met by their doctor, St. Carol. The older wizard frowned at the pregnant wizard's sallow complexion. “How long has he been like this? “

“I woke up to a vase being broken. He is not in control of his magic. You are going to think I'm insane, but I think he has a cold..”

Dr. Carol's eyes twinkled at those words.”Really? Well come on, let's get him to a room and I will take a look. “

They walked through the er to the room. Severus laid his barely conscious mate on the bed and turned to the doctor with panic in his eyes. “Doctor...what is wrong with him? He is paler than I am...he's sweating profusely...before we left home he sneezed a mas of bubbles. Is it the twins...”

The older wizard shook his head as be brushed a sweaty brown strand from the his patient's forehead. “No, the babies are fine, Mr. Snape. “

“But you haven't even-”

“I have seen many witches and wizards look the way your husband looks now. The sneezing was a dead give away.”

“What is it?!” Severus was getting angrier by the minute. Cryptic old fool..

Sirius groaned and his head lulled to the other side of the pillow at the noise. Severus whispered harshly. “What is it...”

“This is a side affect of your growing bond. His magic is fluctuating as it mingles with your own. “

The potion master didn't understand. “We have been bonded for 17 years...how is it our magic has not joined?”

“If your report in the Daily Prophet is true, I'd say the two of you didn't have enough time to bond properly when you were young. It takes years for a soul mate bond to grow if not nurtured. A normal couple's magic would have been joined two years tops. It's what is called nesting. I'm sure your bonder told you to be careful regarding your magic and your child. “ Dr. Carol sat closer in his chair and rubbed his chin as he leaned close. “I have a theory...I believe, if you and Mr. Black were not separated for your eldest child, he would have been a squib. The heightened stress at the time must have taken a lot of your husband's magic..the child had little to grow on. You eldest was late correct? The increased magic that surrounded him when the dark lord attached...his core must have taken it as his own. It would explain why your son's magic is so extraordinary.”

Severus looked at his mate and then to his bonding ring..all this time...he and Sirius were not whole? Something inside of him saddened at the notion. There relationship was perfect as is. What would happen once their magic joined? “How long will he be like this...”

The doctor laughed. “ He? The both of you will be experiencing some strong changes. I'd say the change will take a week or two at the most. Here.” He held out a large book that read 'Bonds of Magic' “This will help you understand things as it happens, though to be honest every bond is different. Your magic may manifest some powerful gifts that have not yet been written about. I suggest reaching out to an older couple for guidance. They can show you what has become of their magic after the change.”

Sirius looked lazily over at him. “Severus...”

“A word of advise to you two...during this change..accept one another as is...sometimes we are changed for a purpose, not for our liking.”


	16. Wonder and Worry

Chapter 6: Wonder and Worry

________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day when Sirius looked better, Severus left him with Harry to reach out as suggested by the good doctor. The idea that he knew nothing about what was happening to them angered him. He had lived in the world of magic all his life and never heard of bonding magic...what happened when two mates joined? Would he grow weaker? Would his mate?His mother was a squib...so she and his father's bond was forever incomplete. He did not want to be incomplete with his mate. With this thought in mind he apparated to the Burrow. When he got there Ginevra Weasley was snogging a whimpering Neville Longbottom. He smirked. “Interesting choices in wizards, Ginevra.”

Neville Longbottom nearly pissed himself, but his girlfriend seemed happy to see him. Severus found it odd. “Uncle Severus!”

“Uncle? Was that what he was now? He thought about it a moment. Her brother bonded with his son...his lover was her mother's cousin...

He stopped caring. Uncle it was. “I do hope you wash your mouth after kissing Longbottom. You don't know where he's been.”

She laughed.

“Ginevra, where are your parents..”

“Mum and dad are in the kitchen planning the baby shower with Ron. When you go home tell Uncle Sirius I got him the biggest shower present. He will have a time opening it. “ The potion master smiled and and playfully flicked his finger at the curl in her hair. He had no idea why he did it. The potion master snorted at himself. 'Weasley affection is contagious. Better make this quick before I take one of these red headed devils with me. '

“I will be sure to let him know. “ He walked in without knocking which again was odd to him. In the kitchen Molly Weasley was washing vegetables under the sink. Arthur sat at the table reading the paper. “Severus! What a lovely surprise! Do sit down dear.”

“Hello Molly. Arthur.”

“Severus old chap. You look a bit paler than usual. Everything alright?”

“My love, I'd say he does. Sit , sit Severus, I'll make you a cup of tea and biscuits. “

Severus sat at the table and thanked the witch as she gave him a hot cup of tea. “Thank you Molly. Everything is fine..I had a personal matter I'd like to discuss...”

She sat down next to Arthur. “Go ahead dear.”

“Sirius and I...we are experiencing our magic joining...I had no idea we had not done so, but with the time we were separated...” He blushed. “I was hoping if you would be gracious enough to demonstrate...”

The couple smiled as if they had saw one of their children finger painting. Molly took his hand. “It would be a pleasure, Severus. I knew it just looking at the two of you at the ceremony. You looked like two teenagers. A magic bond stops all of that...playfulness.”

Black eyes widened. “Oh don't worry. Not in the way that you think. It just settles you. When we are young our magic is powerful and fleeting. It knows not how to behave much like our bodies. Once your magic becomes someone else's...you are different...the world is different. It is like growing up. Before me and Arthur bonded I was quite the charmer...” she winked.

“I could bewitch objects at will, though just small doses at a time. Now look at this home. Everything in here has been touched by Our magic. The entire house is held by it. Protected by it. Look at our kitchen. “

Though she was no longer washing, the kitchen was alive with bubbling pots, baking pies and clothes being washed. His eyes opened with a new awareness of his surroundings. Then he let his magic feel the atmosphere. There were strong barriers everywhere. There was one right in front of him near the stove. When at first he could see nothing, a pale shimmering light appeared in front of the heated pots. He gasped and Molly smiled more. “We have many children in this house...what do you think would happen if Arthur and I were to leave the stove unattended?”

“That is ingenious...”

“Yes, well it was the gift the goddess gave us...Arthur has always been good at barriers. It's how he got his job at the ministry. Our Ron is very good at them as well. He will turn Grimmonds Place into an impenetrable fortress for Harry and Regina. Their gifts are starting to manifest as well. Have you been over to the house? Harry and Ron have turned that drafty place into a mansion Lucius would be envious of.”

He looked down into his tea cup. He had never thought of it this way...sure...he guessed their qualities would mingle...but he never considered what they'd do with him. He knew Sirius was exceedingly good at transfiguration...able to shape shift for long periods of time..he was an excellent spell caster...how would their magic manifest? Was that what the doctor meant by accepting changes...

“ I am afraid I don't know how well our magic will mingle...” He said honestly. Arthur shook his head. “ Oh no, Severus. You must believe in the power of your bond. Those that do not have horrible results in the magic bond..believe it is perfect and it will be perfect.”


	17. In Heat

Chapter 7: In Heat

________________________________________________________________________________

 

When he left the Weasleys he ventured to Malfoy Manor. He was astonished to find out the Malfoy's were able to manifest gold and diamonds with their bond. Both were good at transfiguration as it was a gift passed down through the Black and Malfoy families for years. He thought of Sirius' cousin Tonks and son Teddy who's hair and face changed at will. Sirius was a part of their clan. He tried to think of his own family. His father never did magic around him or his mother, though he knew he could. He was powerful with potions and spells this he knew, for the dark lord kept him in service...Lilly, his beloved cousin...she was also possessed a wondrous magic, able to cast spells without a wand...

Where did he fit in to this? He knew spells of protection and pain as it was a requirement of his spy work, but he never deviled into anything as deeply as potions. Potions was not a gift. It was a learned art..true there were spells required, but he'd doubt Sirius would pick it up through their bond. The more he thought of it the more inadequate he felt. He was surrounded by pure bloods with no special abilities...how would their bond grow?

He took the long way home, hoping against hope that his mate would be sleeping when he returned. As he stood in front of the plain muggle house he thought it symbolized what he had to offer. It was neat..it looked as though Black had placed a spell on the grass to keep it short. Baby blue panels lined up in rows across it's front. The steps were worn with age as well as the mahogany door. It was still a palace compared to Spinner's End.

He opened the door and took his shoes off sitting them in the cubby. The soft carpet felt nice against his feet. It smelled wonderful here. He walked out from the hallway till he met the black sofa and sat. His mate was leaning against the the adjacent hallway frame. “Long trip?”

“Yes...I'd thought you'd be asleep..” He didn't look into those blue eyes.

Sirius walked over wearing nothing but a white button up which look suspiciously like the one he wore under his teaching robes. “You know I can't sleep when you are gone. “ He leaned down to brush his cheek. “ I'm feeling much better Severus...though I must admit I have been feeling rather depressed for the last few hours...it was so strange...one moment I was happy, the next I felt...unimportant.” The Gryfindor slid into his lap and kissed his lips lightly. “Glad you're home..I'm feeling better already.”

Severus frowned. It was unlike his mate to be depressed...for as long as he knew him he was the sun in which everyone bowed to. “That is odd...I am glad to be home...I have witnessed some eye opening things today...”

All of the sudden Sirius' eyes widened and he pushed his chest. “Malfoy can make gold!!”

The potion master's dark eyes flickered in his shock. “How do you know that....”

His pregnant lover looked down at his hands and arms as if he was trying to see what happened. “I don't know...”

The dark haired wizard's mind began to turn. He held his lover at arms length as he inspected him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I think you have just accessed one of my recent memories....I think it's my magic...I was a fool to think I had nothing to give.”

“Severus you can read minds? Like an Occumenist?”

“It is one of my strongest abilities...” How could he test it? He thought for a moment. An idea came to mind. “I want you to think of the happiest memory you can...just think. I will not attempt to penetrate your mind..we will see if I can view it without utterance.”

Sirius thought deeply before a grin spread across his face. Even though he was looking down, he could tell it was a good memory. He began to rub his round stomach and his grin turned into a gentle smile. Severus felt a warmth flooding his chest. His heart began to beat and his apprehension turned into what he knew was love. His eyes closed and there it was. He was there, walking around the basin of their bathroom as he looked down at himself and his lover almost completely covered in bubbles. They were younger. Much younger and pregnant with Harry. All of a sudden the young Black child sat up in the tub. “Severus! He bloody kicked me!!”

“What are you going on about, you idiot.” He heard himself say without malice. His copy's hand was grabbed and laid against the wet belly peeking from the bath. They both sat there for a moment, then all of the sudden- bump.

“He fucking did it again!”

“He did kick! He's kicking!!” Young Severus gasped, hands moving over his lover's stomach.

Severus opened his eyes. “Oh Sirius....” His fingers laced through long wavy hair as he captured his lips. His hand trailed to his waist where he pulled him impossibly close. “You saw...”

“You and I...with Harry...a few weeks before he was born...we were so worried because he wasn't moving..” A pale thumb slid down his lip. “What does this mean Severus...I'm not an Occumenist...is it our bond?”

“I believe so...you...my sexy mate...will soon be able to read minds and project thoughts.....” his mind trailed to the adoration he was feeling. It was so strong... “Sirius...I think you can even project emotions...”

The animagus smiled.”What a wonderful gift! This is great! I can't wait to tell Harry!!” The crazed man started wiggling in his lap, giving in an eye of mischief. Severus was bewitched. All at once he saw his mate masturbating while screaming his name while he was alone and his cock instantly became hard. “Sirius!” He grabbed him and walked him up the steps. As he carried him he could hear his lover's voice as if it was in his head. 'Fuck me right here, you powerful bastard...'

The black haired teacher nearly growled in approval, laying his mate against the second floor of the stairway. He fought desperately with his clothing and when his sex sprung free his lover hissed. He looked up and tested their connection by stroking his shaft and leaving the feeling open so his lover could feel it. Sirius let out a dirty groan. “Severus you are undoing me...”

“You started it...” He rubbed between his lean legs and blushed as he found his mate dripping wet. When he inspected his hand he found it to be slick and clear..and his nostrils inhaled deeply. He was shocked by his own behavior. So was his mate. Sirius blushed deeply. “Severus...you're like a bloody beast...” he whispered. He started at his mate's twitching cock. It was larger than he'd ever seen it...it was inhuman in it's size and girth. Seed flowed like a water fall from the impressive tip....was this the bond? He could tell just by looking at him that it was instincts that he was ridding on...the same instincts he was driven by when he was in his dog form. “I will be honest love...this is turning me on and scaring the piss out of me at the same time...”

The pregnant wizard started to back up as his lover began to sniff and lick at his shaft. His tongue was so rough...seed began to spill from him. He backed up more and heard the most menacing growl he'd ever heard. He looked down and saw his lover baring his teeth.

Shit.

Severus was like a horny pup...if he didn't do this right he'd be missing pieces of himself in the morning. He let out a soft whimper of submission and the other began to relax. “You know what I want...I will have it Sirius...do not make me hurt you..”

He nodded and turned over till he was on his knees, his hands gripping the banister as he turned over. A hot tongue licked at his opening and he groaned loudly. “Shit Severus..”

He felt something else hot and thick press against him and he shuddered. His entrance stretched to proportions he didn't know existed and he loved it. Where pain normally resided utter pleasure replaced. He arched his back as the thick swell sank deeper. “Ughhhgodddddess...Severus deeperr!!”

Severus growled and Sirius hissed as his shoulder was bitten. Never threaten an alpha dog's dominance. He cried out as his lover began to fuck him into madness, the sounds of his lovers' seed bearing sac slapping against him echoing through the house. He whined as he got impossibly deep and sobbed in pleasure has his swelling nerve endings were hammered with the thick crown of his mate's cock. Seed sprayed from his manhood and he let out a mighty cry as his lover stabbed into him as he never had before. He'd never been this deep. Seed began to pour into him endlessly and his tightness kept it from dripping. “F-UCK!!”

As they came down from the fog of sex Severus released his bloody shoulder and began to lick it clean. “I am sorry I have hurt you like this, Sirius....”

Sirius' knees began to tremble. “I'm not hurt, though I am weak...can you pull out so I can get up?”

Severus attempted to take hold of his cock but it was literally lost in his mates tightness. He gripped his hips and attempted to pull free but it only made that his lover hiss. “I think I am trapped for the moment until I soften...”He gently picked him up and slowly walked up stairs. The movement was not doing him any favors. His sex felt like it would be hard for life. He laid on his side with his lover in his hands. “What have you done to me Black..”

“Nothing. You on the other hand, my greasy one, have just tried to get me pregnant. The dog in you doesn't know I am already with pup. Relax...we will be like this for a little longer still..” The brown haired wizard curled up closer. Severus was mortified. “Bloody dog-”

“Severus do not belittle my gift. Dogs are one of goddess' most noble creatures. Protective, loyal, and forgiving. You sense of smell will heighten and your sense of danger will be strong. You will be able to run so far and so fast...no one will be able to catch you. I don't need to mention to perks in the bedroom. Just listen to me. You will need to learn pack behavior soon because you will notice the pack we have now and the roles we all play. “ The old dog yawned and pulled at his lovers arm, burying his nose in the crease of his hand. Severus watched him for a long time...contemplating his words.


	18. Scent of a Beast

Chapter 8: Scent of a Beast

________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Severus woke up feeling better than he ever did. He walked into the bathroom and smirked. He looked pretty good. The muscles he had were even more toned. He was lean and his chest broad. His normally lax hair had a fine shine to it and curved around his face. His eyes looked different as well. They were darker. 'Guess there are perks...'

'Severus get your prissy ass back in bed. I'm fucking cold...'

He laughed. After releasing himself and wiping clean from the night sweat he returned to the bed to find his lover asleep again. His feet were kicking and his hands were covering his pawing the empty space were he on his side of the bed. He took note of the room. It smelled deeply of is idiot lover. So much so he wondered how he smelt. He walked over and sniffed behind the other's ear then sniffed his own arm. For some reason he didn't like that Sirius didn't smell of him. He rubbed his wet sex across his leg and his lover started laughing. 'Stop marking your territory. I will take a shower and you will become obsessed with doing it again. '

Through out the day Severus walked around annoyed. Everything smelled. Some smells were pleasant, others were sickening. He passed by a small boy and the fear reeking from him made him vomit. Remus found him holding on to a store wall. “Severus?”

“Go away Lupin..”

“'Bonding going well I take it. You smell very nice...” The red head had the audacity to lick his cheek. Severus blushed darkly. He started to spell the bastard to hell but then he took note of him for what seemed like the first time. His smell was that of spice and wood. His eyes had a glint of violence and his presence projected dominance. The potion master was at a lost as to what he should do. He couldn't challenge Remus...he also couldn't cower. He stuck his nose up high and sauntered passed him, his scent wafting as he passed. Remus laughed. Growled in appreciation. Sirius was a lucky man...

As the two walked down the street the potion master kept his distance. He didn't want to give Remus any ideas. He was a one wizard kind of man. Remus seemed content to smell the air that tossed his hair. “ Where were you going before you decided to follow me like a lost puppy...”

The red head smirked. “Must you always flatter yourself? There are plenty of people who do it for you. Sirius sent me. He said you might need some company since you were not allowed at the baby shower...I don't mind. 'Dora is there with Teddy. She said I'd make the other women nervous as well.”

“Those are my children. He's got no right-”

“Severus!!” Suddenly he was engulfed in perfumed arms and assaulted by a mass of platinum hair. He sniffed the man's neck trying to find his true scent that he buried in cologne and even ventured to dart his tongue over his creamy neck. The blond shuddered. “My my Severus...happy to see you too...”

Remus pulled him back. “Down boy. Sirius will bite your throat out if he smells Lucius all over you...”

The black haired wizard tugged at his hair in frustration. “This is maddening!!”

Draco frowned. “Uncle what's wrong...”

Lucius gave a knowing smile. “Oh dear Severus has finally joined magic with our dear cousin Sirius...I almost thought you took me up on my offer to go to Antino...your hair looks so luscious..”

“No work on my end I assure you...I woke this morning and created multiple variants of the transfiguration binding potion...nothing appears to be able to change me back...”

Both Remus and Lucius frowned. “Severus...do not attempt to change who you are....”

He laughed. “Who I am? This is not who I am!”

Remus snarled. “Lucius...do you mind if we go to your place...we need to get him off the streets...now. “

The other wizard agreed. They tugged a now livid spy down to a closed off alley way and apparated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived Severus was shoved into a Victorian chair and a glass of whiskey placed in his hand. Lucius stared at him a moment. “Draco, go to Dragons lair..I will stop by tomorrow for a little chat. “

“But father, Uncle Sev-”

“Severus is not feeling well, dragon. I am afraid he is not in his right mind. Go home and I will see you tomorrow.”

The teen sighed and picked his purchases up. “Fine father. Be well, uncle..” He flood out of site. Once he was gone Lucius sat next to Remus, the two looking at him and accessing the situation. “Remus...what to you gather Sirius will do if my dear friend spends the night in my home..”

Remus shook his head. “Their bond is too fresh...he will try to kill you...the real issue is this...” His hands waved toward the pale wizard. “Severus is an idiot.”

“Do not speak of me as if I'm not here!!”

“Do shut up, Severus. You are an idiot.”

“I wish you would have said so when I was doing all of your essays, you twit.”

“That makes you generous, but denying your bond makes you a fool!”

The black haired teacher turned his head. Remus growled. “He's right. How could you even utter those words after all my poor friend has done to keep you? If you deny his magic it will tear his soul apart Severus. The twins. It will fucking kill them.”

He trembled as he looked at the large open window, contemplating on jumping out of it. “I never want to hurt him, Remus...I just...I'm not in control....the dogs in control...last night I tried to...I almost...”

Remus whispered. That whisper was heavy with anger and a promise for blood. “What...what did you do to Sirius...”

Severus looked over to him with fear. Not of his anger or the promise it belayed, but of uttering his transgression. “The change...it started happening..his scent aroused me so much felt I'd die...”

“What did you do Severus.”

“I took him...violently. I buggered him to the point I could not take leave of his body...and I bit him till he bled...like a fucking monster!” He hurled the glass in his hand and it smashed against the polished marble floor.

Remus' eyes widened. “You tried to get him pregnant?? Oh Severus...no wonder you smell so good...you are in heat.” The werewolf grinned and patted Lucius on the shoulder. “He will be fine. He's just randy.”

Lucius looked between them and started laughing, which made Severus blush. “It's not bloody funny! I could have killed him!!”

Even Remus began to chuckle. “With what? Your cock? Severus we canines...every time is like that...you felt massive after the change. It's the crook mate. It's like your knot. It is bigger than every thing else. And as far as the bite...you claimed him. For the second time in your life you have married Sirius. I imagine he's very proud of that mark. Probably showing it off now. “

Lucius wasn't impressed. “ Severus you whine like a baby. We both know my cock was always bigger in the first place. Whining over a little tumble in the sheets...”

Severus growled. “It was never a little anything!” He popped the button of his pants and unzipped them. The redhead swallowed. “Severus...what are you doing...”

Those black slacks fell and he stood there with his hands on his hips. Lucius' expression began to switch from disgusted to intrigued to afraid and back to intrigued. “My goddess, Severus...it is a glorious cock..you want it go back to the way it was? It's a damned shrine to be worshiped!”

Remus licked his salivating lips. “He is right..you are a magnificent specimen Severus Snape. I wouldn't be so quick to spit in the face of blessings...damn..”

Severus smirked. Maybe it was not all bad.. “That is all well and good...” he said hiding his blush as he pulled his trousers up, “..but the fact remains I am bloody horny! This damn thing hasn't softened since we had sex! I don't bloody know how we are not still entwined. I have school preparations and two children on the way...I'm bloody mess...and did I fucking mention Black can read minds now? I'm being tortured by the goddess for failing Harry all those times when he turned in decent papers!”

“My friend, you are a mess. I suggest you calm down and have some more whiskey.

^^

At home Sirius was smirking to himself. He had saw his greasy haired lover make an excuse to show off that beast of a cock to Remus and Lucius. He was having a hard time not laughing. Hermione nudged him. “Sirius are you alright?”

“I'm fine. Just enjoying myself. “

She her eyes shifted before she leaned in to whisper to him. “Draco sent me a message...is everything alright? He said Severus is sick...”

The old dog smiled. “Don't worry about Snivellus. He's fine. Our magic is joining and my husband is a show off. “

Hermione grinned as she looked at the loose black shirt he wore that did not cover the massive bite mark on his shoulder. “So are you. Did he..claim you?”

Smart witch. “He did. “ The other women in the room gasped as he pulled his collar down to expose the large, red mark. “Oh Sirius!” Narcissa ran over and looked at the mark. “It's so beautiful!”

“Well you know Severus has a thing for outdoing everyone. He's a bloody menace. “

Harry grinned. “He's not the only one...”

Sirius laughed. “Indeed! Don't think I don't notice that strong protection barrier around you. There is something about a powerful wizard...”

Everyone in the room sighed at the thought. Nymphadora looked glassy eyed. “Yeah...knowing that if Remus could...he could rip someone apart...it's so sexy...”

Narcissa smirked. “Yes...but it's not always physical strength...My Lucius has made fools out of the most intelligent men...even the dark lord could not withstand his charm...”

Molly snorted. “Arthur is no manipulator but his wards have blocked fearsome beasts from entering our home.”

Sirius waved his hands. “Ladies, ladies...let's not fight. We all know my son defeated the dark lord and my husband put the nail in his coffin.” He laughed as pillows were thrown in his face.

“Bloody cheek!”

“It's true!!”

“Sirius Black you are a sore bird!”

“Because of the beast between Severus' legs!” He laughed so hard he slid from the sofa on to the floor clutching his stomach.

Harry spit his drink. “Mum!!”


	19. Powerful Submissive

Chapter 9: Powerful Submissive.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Two weeks passed and Sirius and his mate were getting very powerful by their strengthening bond. It scared Severus how powerful Sirius was becoming...and his looks....he swore the man was reversing time..the cute crinkle in his smile was gone..the tiredness under his eyes was none existent and his skin as smooth as silk. His already piercing blue eyes were practically glowing...and his magic was keen. Severus started to worry when the man left his wand in the bedroom. He'd simply stopped using it.

He also lost the need for his own wand. He wanted to have someone look them over. It was unnatural for to wizards to wandlessly wield magic the way they did. Especially Sirius. He was supposed to be too weak to even use magic.

He noticed his lover did not need his protection. He stopped whining about his back and stopped eating sweets.

He even...sat in silence.

Was it their magic or was it something more...

The two sat out on at the lawn table of their home quietly. Severus was going over his course study and Sirius was reading a book. A bloody book!

The action shocked Severus so much he stopped reading himself. “Sirius...”

“Yes, Snivellus...” There wasn't even a hint of humor. He wasn't listening.

The potion master ignored the comment. “What are you reading...”

The brown haired wizard lifted a leg to rest against his mate's thigh, seemingly lost in thought. “I'm reading on transfiguration and its uses in the home. I know Alex and Adrian are pups now, but one day they will want their own room. I want to expand the house. I was thinking of starting with the basement. You are driving me out of my mind with your constant drivel. I think a lab will keep you quiet for an hour or two...”

Severus broke into a light smile. “You wish to make me a lab? That's very thoughtful Sirius. I apologize for disturbing your reading...it shocked me. I didn't know you could read..” His lips twitched as he turned back to his course work. He heard his lover click his tongue against his teeth. “Cheek.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Severus' leg began to shake. “What is it man!”

Severus sighed. “So we are going to pretend? Two weeks have passed since we started changing...our guests have gotten used to the site of my tented trousers. There's something wro-”

The blue eyed wizard hissed. “There is nothing wrong with us! Our bond is perfect!” He said hotly.

The dog in Severus began to growl deep in his throat. The scrolls in his possession slid from his long, delicate fingers and rolled on to the table. “You dare challenge me?” Those words were even in tone and smooth. The threat they portrayed made the other animangus start to whimper. “Severus...I meant no disrespect...” He took his lover's hand and licked his palm.

Severus was not pleased. He moved his hand to rest in his lap. “You are quite strong...stronger than any wizard I know Sirius...with our bond magic you could have easily struck down the dark lord...however...” The potion master stood from his seat to walk over to his pregnant mate, his dark eyes glittering with fire. He grabbed him by the throat and tilted his head to the side. Hot fingers circled the claim mark gracing creamy skin. Sirius started to squirm in his seat, a wanton moan leaving his lips. “I could ruin you. I am your dominant and therefore no matter how strong you become...I will always be so much more. You do feel it, do you not?”

The brown haired wizard let out a soft cry. “Yes! I am sorry-fuck please Seveus-what can I-”

“-do to please me? Behave. We are going to the hospital later to check on the children. While we are there you will allow the good doctor to examine your core. If you step one toe out of line...” Black hair curled at his cheek as his lover licked over his claim mark before opening his mouth and kissing it deeply, his tongue roaming franticly across the scars. Sirius yelped. “UghhhI'll be goooddd!!”

He felt his lover smirk against his skin. “You had better behave..” Severus pulled away, chuckling at his lover's distress. He looked so randy to be so heavy with child. The brown haired wizard began to whine loudly, pleading for something only his greasy mate could provide. He stood up from the chair and turned around to present his needy backside to his mate, hands gripping the arms of the chair. “Please....”

Severus smirked more and observed their surroundings. The wooden gate surrounding their home was large enough for Sirius' delectable bottom to be out of site of the neighbors. He dragged the other wizard's robe up his back, delighting in the scent that crept from underneath it. His lover's pert rear came in to view and he growled. That dangerous tightness was dripping again...wetness was spilling down tone legs. The animal in him could not watch anymore. He had to touch. His fingers stroked in a bit and that slickness intensified. He positioned his hardness at that taunting entrance and Sirius arched up. “Please!!”

“Your dominant will take his time fucking your tight ass, as it is his right. I will not be rushed. “ He whispered. The tip of his manhood slowly pressed against him and that heat welcomed him. Slowly, inch by inch he worked inside the panting Black child till he was stroking against the nerves of his pleasure, rocking his hips against his rear. Sirius moaned whimpered, and shuddered with every stroke, his own hips attempting to increase the speed in which the bastard took him. “Severus-what are you doing?Oh Merlin-”

Severus smiled down at the soft mane shagging in front of him. “I'm making love to you...”

Sirius groaned again, as those strokes grew longer, the pit of him coiling. Had they ever? He could not remember Severus being so deliberate with his strokes or so intent on his pleasure. He enjoyed his snarky lover's cock more than anything...he loved the swiftness in which he gave pleasure...but now...he felt enthralled by how intimate their connection was...how heavy his loins were as he was taken high into pleasure. He could feel that thick shaft pulse against his walls as he stroked deeper. It was obvious. The arrogant man wanted to drive him mad. He raised up and was caught by his chest. Skilled fingers rolled over his leaking nipples and his claim mark was sucked on deeply. “Severus-”

His lover's hips stroked up as they stood. He could hear the gentle, but possessive growl in his mates throat. His own sex was spilling. He couldn't take it any more. He let out a sob as those strokes finally increased to thrusting. “SEVERUSSS!!”

Seed sprayed all over the table and filled him deep. “Sirius...you are magnificent...” the spent wizard behind him whispered against the nape of his neck. He felt his lover's softening sex removed from him and his entire body picked up. He smiled against black robes. “You've buggered me to sleep..”

Severus laughed. “No, I believe it was your light reading. Let's get you in bed. You are supposed to be bedridden now. Idiot Gryffindor, begging for a shag days before the delivery of the pups...”

“I feel fine, Just tired. I can walk you know!”

“I am aware.” He was still carried up to the bedroom.

No matter how powerful he became, the foolish wizard would still need him. Need him like no other. His lover felt content in that knowing, and silently thanked the goddess that they could have moments like this.


	20. Puppy Love

Chapter 10: Puppy Love

________________________________________________________________________________

 

2 days later Sirius was sitting in the dinning room of Grimmonds Place with his son. He felt off somehow. He was not in pain, but something wasn't right. He shifted his body against the table. Harry, who had gotten bigger in his own right, looked on in concern. “Mum...are you ok? You look..well..off.”

Sirius winked at the teen. “Spot on, but I feel fine. Perhaps a bit of tea.” He waved his hand and the tea pot slid from the stove to his cup.

“Perhaps Dad should-”

“No!!” He screamed. Harry frowned. “What's going on...”

“Harry I think...your sister and brother are ready to say hello...”

The green eyed teen's eyes went wide. He stood up and bellowed. “RON!!”

His poor husband came flying literally through the window on his broom. He was wearing dirt of all types. Harry rolled his eyes. “What is it, mate?”

 

“Mum is about to go in labor. We need to take him to-”

“No!!” Sirius stood, his hands on his massive belly. “I'm bloody going home, Harry. Ron, help me floo..I will take it from there...”

“But Dad is at Hog-”

“I will tell him latter. Harry. He can't be there when it happens...”

“Why...wasn't he-”

The older wizard shook his head. “No, he wasn't. Your father didn't know why he couldn't stay at the time, but he knows now. I can do this own my own as it is my right..” He took hold of Ron's shoulder as they stood by the floo. He could see Harry was still not at ease. He raised a hand and the teen was suddenly flooded with understanding. He saw dominant dogs and their first reaction to pups being born. He nodded. “Would you like me-”

“No...I will call if anything goes wrong..”

And with that he and Ron was gone.

^^^

When they arrived, the red head looked around before sitting Sirius on the sofa. “ I'll lock the place up. Do you need anything? Water...towels...Snape?”

 

The old dog laughed. “Ron I'm fine. Go comfort Harry. He will be a mindless wreck until I call. “

The teen nodded and patted his back. “I will come back if you know..”

“Thanks Ron. Very proud to call you my pup. Now shove off, I am in labor.”

“Yes sir!” He flood from the home and Sirius broke the connection. He couldn't have Severus coming in trying to manage the delivery like a big alpha dog. He waved his hand and all of the doors and windows locked tight. A with a deep breath he focused on the house wards. Magic flowed from his core and increased them. The house wasn't impenetrable, but it was good enough. He had been preparing for this hour for days. His bastard mate had called him a loon, but he knew better. The stairs would be dangerous, so he had made a quite comfortable spot in the kitchen for himself. The table had been removed and replaced by mountains of comforters and pillows. He laid down against them on his side and gave out a whimper. This would take longer than expected.

^^

Hours later, Sirius laid with a tired, but happy expression on his face. He looked down at his pups. They'd did it. 3. 3 healthy, beautiful pups. Boy would Severus be surprised to see the third bundle of joy that was pawing at his chest. “What are we going to call you, scamp? You look so much like your father, the poor devil will be in love at first sight.”

The little black haired blue eyed babe that curled at his side smacked at his stomach. “Hey, I never said he'd fancy him over you, Alexander. You are our first daughter after all..” He grinned as she took a hold of his thumb. The third babe was looking sleepily up at him. “Adrian I think you share my feelings now. It was a lot of work. I'm tired as well. Let's call daddy so he can take care of us now.”

He closed his eyes and focused all his emotions on his husbands core. 'Love it is time to come home...'

Over at Hogwarts, Severus looked blankly at the fifth years in his class. 'Sirius...are they here...”

'Yes..come say hello..'

The potion professor shifted his gaze around the room. “I must go tend to a personal matter. Assistant Professor Granger will take over in my place. Continue working until she arrives.” He walked out swiftly, robes billowing behind him. When he walked in the empty classroom, his normally calm persona replaced with excitement. “Hermione-Sirius has given birth to the children, I must go. I have informed the class-”

The bushy haired teen laughed and shoved him towards the floo. “Go!”

He smiled at her and threw the powder. “Helmsley Place!”

^^

When Severus entered their home his nose was taken aback by many new scents. He pulled off his overcoat and cleansed himself of impurities. As he walked downstairs he could see his lover laying in his make shift birthing spot on the kitchen floor. Blue met black and tears immediately began to fall from his eyes. “Sirius....”

He walked down quietly and kneeled as he reached the kitchen floor. Laying beside his husband were not 2, but 3 of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. Sirius lifted his hand to take his own. “Severus...”

“They are beautiful....three...sweet goddess...we have three Sirius...”

The old dog smiled. “Yes, this little one..” he pointed to the black eyed babe smacking at his chest. “Was a surprise. I'm afraid we didn't pick a name for him.”

Severus picked the male child from his lover's side and inspected his pudgy form. He had marked this child...he had his dark eyes...lanky hair and pale skin. His nose how ever...that nose was his fathers... “Sirius...he's gorgeous...” The spy had the good grace to blush as the babe curled into his arms. Sirius chuckled. “I think you have an admirer...”

“I hope so...how does Arius sound to you...”

“Sounds like a wonderful name. This is Alexander.” He scooped the child to rest in his arms. “Your daughter.. Isn't she perfect? She has my eyes, but your temperament. Feisty scoundrel. And Adrian...have you ever seen such beautiful hair? I am not sure how it happened...” The sleepy child curled onto his side, his wavy, black hair curling about his ear. Severus touched his cheek and one blue eye opened. “I believe we make beautiful children...” Severus growled gently at his tired lover and licked his cheek. Sirius laughed at the affect the rumbling had on the pups. They all began to make little growls of their own, feeling comforted by their alpha's presence. It was not much later that they fell asleep.

Severus scooped all of his little family in his arms and walked upstairs. He laid the pups and Sirius on the bed before stripping to his boxers and joining them. Sirius watched his lover lick their first born from the top of her wild hair to the bottom of her feet, cleaning her small form. They were different when Harry was born...he didn't know his mate was turn into such an affectionate father. The pup gurgled and yawned.

After he was finished he turned to Adrian and sniffed his neck before licking him clean as well. His son stayed asleep through the entire process, but sighed in appreciation. When he turned to Arius the boy rolled on his side and clutched his sisters arm. Severus tapped his small fist. “Ah ah little one...Alex is sleeping..” He pulled them a part and licked his cheek before cleaning him as well. The pup rolled back over and took his sisters hand. Severus didn't have the heart to pull them away again. He looked up at his mate and saw soft tears in his eyes. He smiled gently. “Sirius...I am very pleased...you have done a remarkable job with them...every one of them is perfect...”

The animagus nodded. “Severus...I..I love you....no one is a better fit for me. Look how you've taken care of our pups. They will have a happy life and love you above anyone else. Just as I do. Come here you big dog. Let us watch them sleep.”

Severus moved over to curl up against his lover from behind. He licked his claim mark and curled his body against him. “I love you too, sweetheart. I will watch them. Close your eyes. We will have hell when they wake.”

Sirius chuckled. “You are right. “


End file.
